


Por las letras de su nombre

by Shirley_Queen



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Physical Disability, Post-Canon, Sweet, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirley_Queen/pseuds/Shirley_Queen
Summary: Serie de One - Shots inspirados en la película de Shazam! (2019)Un OneShot por cada letra que conforma el nombre de "Shazam" y por cada habilidad de un dios qué la conforma. ¡En español! :D





	1. La sabiduría de Salomón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro par tiene que estudiar para un examen de inglés. ¿Quién dice que no pueden usar a Shazam para eso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El rey Salomón: Salomon no pertenece a la mitología. El es parte de la Biblia, y fue un rey, hijo del rey David, y por tanto heredero de sus tierras.   
> Cuando Billy se convierte en Shazam adquiere su intelecto; especialmente el conocimiento que tenía acerca de los dioses, su conocimiento en general (estrategia, lógica, agilidad mental, etc) y su conocimiento en lenguas mixtas, además de su saber acerca de la vida y las relaciones en pareja.

Desde que Billy se había transformado en un héroe las cosas se tornaron un tanto... Diferentes. 

Es decir, Billy ahora no roba, no huye de su hogar de acogida cada vez que puede, no miente (o al menos intenta no hacerlo) y tampoco se la pasa buscando a alguien que nunca lo buscó a él. 

Billy ahora tiene un hogar, una familia, 5 hermanos con personalidades completamente diferentes, dos padres que lo cuidan y una cama caliente donde llegar cada noche. 

Además de que, ahora Billy tenía un amigo... Un mejor amigo. 

¿Hacía cuanto no tenía uno de esos?   
O una mejor pregunta, ¿Tuvo un amigo alguna vez?   
Esta seguro que la respuesta a esa pregunta es un no. 

Pero ahora tiene a Freddy que es lo más cercano y parecido a un hermano que pudiera tener o pedir. 

Freddy es tierno, es noble, gracioso, amable y de verdad que no se merece estar atado a esa muleta. Y a Billy le agrada mucho, realmente podría decir que lo quiere, pero no es capaz de expresarlo de ninguna manera. 

Sin embargo, bien se dice que las acciones habln más que las palabras. Y Billy tiene la oportunidad perfecta de demostrarle a Freddy cuanto lo quiere un día antes de un examen de inglés. 

Porque si bien Freddy puede ser la persona más inteligente, experta y dedicada a los superhéroes que puede conocer, conociendo cada detalle mínimo acerca de cada superhéroe, habilidad y destreza que pueda existir. Para las materias escolares como lo son matemática y lengua no es tan bueno... 

No es como si Billy fuera el estudiante perfecto, como Mary, pero sus notas no eran tan malas desde que estaba en la familia Vasquez. 

Es domingo y casi es de madrugada cuando Freddy todavía no ha apagado la luz de su lámpara de lectura. Está sentado en su escritorio leyendo una y otra vez en silencio, murmurrando algunas cosas y soltando pequeños suspiros de frustración de vez en cuando. 

Evidentemente, Billy no puede dormir por la luz y por el ruido que hace, más sin embargo lo intenta, al menos hasta que escucha que Freddy deja caer su cabeza sobre el libro abierto con un ruido sordo.

— ¿Pasa algo Freeman?  

Billy pregunta con intención de ayudar y aún si Freddy le respondiera que no, el ya estaba con los pies en el suelo y caminando en su dirección.

Coloca una silla al lado del otro y se queda mirando el libro, tratando de concretarse en la lección.

— Pasa que no entiende el inglés, he intentado comprender la estructura y la gramática que se usa en esta lección, pero simplemente no puedo, los verbos auxiliares me revuelven el cerebro. 

— Aquí, no puede ser tan difícil. 

30 minutos después, Billy se da cuenta de que no entiende nada tan bien como creía, porque no es capaz de explicárselo a su amigo de una manera comprensible. 

— Eso es todo, los dos vamos a reprobar inglés, prepárate para las clases de verano Billy. 

El tono de cansancio y frustración que usa Freddy le transmite los mismos sentimientos a Billy, quién todavía no sabe que hacer para ayudarlo y ayudarse a sí mismo. 

Entonces, se le ocurre una idea. 

Se supone que la primera letra de su... Nombre de héroe es por "Salomón" un rey que era muy sabio, eso según Freddy. Entonces, si al transformarse adquiría las habilidades de los dioses, ¿Adquirirá también el saber del rey? Tal vez era la idea más estúpida que se le había podido ocurrir, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

— Espérame aquí, no tardó, intenta no quedarte dormido.

Billy no le da tiempo a Freddy de contestar, ante de que vaya corriendo al baño y pronuncie "¡Shazam!" regresando a su habitación en su forma de héroe. 

Freddy lo observa con el rostro ladeado. 

— ¿Para que queremos a Shazam en una situación como está? No estamos en peligro de muerte. 

— Se supone que soy más inteligente y ágil mentalmente cuando soy un héroe, así que, podría ayudar... 

El chico frente a él solo se le queda mirando con una expresión de extrañeza, pero en lugar de despreciarlo o ignorar su ayuda, se ríe y acepta la tontería de su mejor amigo. 

— De acuerdo. Veamos si el conocimiento de Salomón de verdad es una de tus habilidades, consideremoslo también una de tus pruebas. 

Billy también se ríe y los dos se ponen a estudiar juntos hasta que se quedan dormidos sobre sus sillas. Billy todavía en la forma de Shazam. 

A la mañana siguiente, la alarma suena demasiado pronto. Cansado Billy se transforma con un "Shazam" bajo y apagado, ambos están tan abatidos que no escuchan del todo el sonido del rayo atravesar la ventana.

Se dan una ducha pero todavía se sienten cansados, asi que mientras se visten están pensando seriamente en saltarse su primera clase y quedarse a dormir una hora más en casa. 

Aunque obviamente no lo hacen, los dos bajan a desayunar, se ponen las mochilas sobre los hombros y se suben al autobús cansados, todavía apoyando la cabeza el uno en el otro para descansar aunque sea un rato más. 

Freddy es el primero en tener el exámen, así que se despide de sus hermanos y después de que Billy le susurra un "suerte" por lo bajo, se retira. 

En el receso ninguno de los dos habla acerca de la prueba y unas pocas horas más tarde, Billy está presentando el mismo exámen. 

Cuando llegan a casa se tumban cada uno en su parte de la litera y se duermen por unas horas, antes de hacer su tarea. 

Dos días pasan después de eso, a ambos les entregan los resultados del examen después del almuerzo, así que solo pueden decirse "suerte" mutuamente antes de retirarse cada uno a su clase. 

A la salida, Freddy busca con entusiasmo a Billy, sin embargo, cuando se lo encuentra charlando con un par de chicas que parecen reírse de lo que sea que esté diciendo, prefiere esperar con el resto de sus hermanos. 

Billy llega pocos minutos después y antes de que pueda hacer cualquier comentario, el resto de los hermanos Vasquez llega y suben todos juntos al autobús. 

Al llegar a casa sube junto a Freddy a su habitación y ninguno de los dos tiene que decir algo, porque automáticamente le extienden el examen al contrario y este lo toma para revisarlo. 

Se quedan callados un par de minutos y es Billy el primero en sonreír. 

— Hombre Freeman. ¡Tienes un 87! 

— No me aduldes demasiado. ¡Tu tienes un 93! ¿Hiciste el examen en tu forma de Shazam? 

— No creo que dejarán a Ciclón Rojo presentar un examen en mi nombre. 

— Aún así, gracias Billy, estoy seguro de que sin ti no habría pasado ese examen. 

La manera en la que Freddy dice eso deja helado a Billy. Tiene una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro y sus ojos están brillando de la misma manera en la que lo hacen cuando lee un cómic nuevo o observa alguna de las hazañas de Shazam pero esta vez está observando directamente a Billy con ilusión y cariño, agradeciéndole de verdad. 

Billy siente que su corazón está por saliese de su pecho, así que tiene que mirar a otra parte para estar tranquilo. 

¿Desde cuándo Freddy es tan lindo? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Letra 1 de 6...

Esperemos que esto avance tan rápido como lo planeo. 

Bye bye~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto se hará más explícito conforme avancen los capítulos jijiji


	2. La fuerza de Hércules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué puede salir mal cuando intentas abrir un frasco en tu forma de Shazam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hércules: Semi-Dios de la mitología griega, era hijo del dios Zeus y la mortal Alcmena. Hera fue la encargada de hacer que naciera meses después de su hermano Euristeo, lo que le hizo perder el trono; así también, fue ella la encargada de hacer que enloqueciera y asesinara a sus hijos; esto causa su arrepentimiento y su ida al oráculo, donde su hermano le entrega el deber de hacer 12 trabajos supuestamente imposibles.   
> Cuando Billy se transforma en Shazam, adquiere la fuerza que le permitió a Hércules cumplir con sus tareas.

A quien se le haya ocurrido inventar los frascos, debió pensar en una mejor manera de cerrarlos. 

Es decir, la forma en la que está puesta la tapa de un frasco permite que su interior se mantenga intacto y fresco por mucho más tiempo, pero es un clavario para cualquier ser humano común tener que abrirlo solo con las manos. 

Justo ahora, Freddy está seguro de que lleva una media hora intentando abrir el frasco de cerezas que hace eternos minutos estaba en la alacena.   
Lo ha intentado de todas las maneras, pero aún dando los típicos golpesitos contra la mesa, la tapa parece estar adherida al vidrio, negándose a ser separada del mismo. 

Se queda con la barbilla pegada a la mesa, intentando pensar en una manera de abrir el frasco sin tener que romperlo, está empezando a hartarse de intentar. 

Para su suerte (o no) Billy baja las escaleras con rapidez y aunque esta dispuesto a ir por algo de comer se detiene al ver a su amigo mirando con odio un frasco de cerezas. 

Una sonrisa divertida se curva en su rostro al ver la escena. 

\- ¿Qué sucede Freeman? ¿Ese frasco dijo algo cruel sobre Superman?

\- Si ese fuera el caso, creeme que lo hubiera roto hace ya un rato. - Freddy le contesta con una sonrisa igual de divertida antes de quedarse mirando de nuevo al envase de vidrio. - No es eso, es solo que no puedo abrirlo. 

Billy arquea una ceja - A todo esto, ¿Pasa que necesitas cerezas? 

\- Planeaba hacer malteadas para mí y para Darla. Ya sabes, malteada, crema batida, cereza en la punta y chispitas de colores para ella. 

Billy se quiere reír. No sabe exactamente porque, pero sus dos opciones son que una: le hace gracia que Freddy no pueda abrir un frasco, y dos: el hecho de que le está dando ternura como se ve en ese instante. 

\- Si logro abrir el frasco. ¿Me harás una malteada? 

\- Probablemente te hubiera hecho una a ti y al resto una vez que se enteraran que Darla tenía una. Así que sí, si puedes abrirlo haré primero la tuya.

Y bajo esa promesa, Billy toma el frasco entre sus manos y se dispone a abrirlo.

Pasan 5 minutos.

Y 10

Y 15

Y otros 30 

El frasco sigue tan cerrado como lo estaba antes y ahora es Billy quién lo está mirando con desprecio, cuestionandose como no es capaz de abrir un tonto frasco de cerezas.   
Freddy está al lado suyo, de vuelta a la posición que tenía antes mientras los dos tratan de pensar en alguna forma de abrirlo.

De pronto, Freddy levanta la barbilla de la mesa y mira a Billy con entusiasmo. 

\- ¡Lo tengo! 

Billy realmente no dice nada, pero su mirada es suficiente para que Freddy entienda que desea saber de qué se trata. 

\- ¿Y si usamos a Shazam? Dijo, él tiene super fuerza y eso, dudo que no sea capaz de abrir un frasco. 

Billy lo mira con una ceja levantada. Con una sonrisa en el rostro pero incapaz de creer que Freddy le pidiera algo como eso.

\- No lo sé, Víctor y Rosa están en casa, si me ven harán demasiadas preguntas.

\- ¡Solo será un segundo! Entrada y salida lo prometo. 

Billy no sabe porque, pero por la manera en la que Freddy lo mira no puede decirle que no. 

Así que, sale con prisa de la casa y tras algunos segundos, regresa en su forma de Shazam para abrir el frasco. 

Freddy lo espera en la cocina, colocado en un lugar donde sabe que no podrán verlos fácilmente, a menos que alguien pase por el marco de la puerta. 

Billy toma el frasco de sus manos y pone una mano en la tapa, tratando de razonar por un segundo cuánta fuerza debe aplicar para abrir el contenedor sin romperlo.

Justo cuando creyó que ya lo tenía, ambos chicos escuchan la voz de Rosa bajar por las escaleras. 

\- ¡Freddy! ¡Billy! ¿Donde están? 

A los dos casi les da un ataque de pánico. 

Con un "¡Shazam!" repentino, Billy volvió a la normalidad y para su suerte, el rayo había entrado por la ventana abierta, de lo contrario tendrían otro apagón y una explicación que dar.  
Sin embargo, para lo que no tuvieron tanta suerte fue con el frasco, que al no ser sostenido por nadie impacto con fuerza en el piso, mandando a volar pequeños cristales que se incrustaron en la piel de los dos chicos, así mismo virtiendo el contenido dulce por todo el piso y encima de ellos. 

Los dos habían logrado cubrir sus caras, así que por fortuna no tenían ningún cristal incrustado allí. Sin embargo las demás astillas eran pequeñas y estaban por todas partes, Rosa casi suelta un grito cuando los vio. 

\- ¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?! 

\- Tratabamos de abrir un frasco, se me resbaló de las manos. Lo siento. 

Billy le mira con vergüenza mientras se limpia un poco de almíbar de cereza que hay su mejilla, no sabe cómo ha llegado allí. 

\- Cariño no tienes que disculparte por eso, vengan acá ustedes dos, con mucho cuidado, no quiero que se les claven más astillas. 

Billy puede hacerlo solo, pero no se mueve de su lugar porque le preocupa Freddy, quién está mirando al suelo para calcular dónde poner la muleta. 

Billy va a su lado y pasa uno de los brazos del chico por sus hombros, sosteniendolo por la cintura también. Freddy lo mira con incredulidad por un segundo, preguntándose qué es lo que trata de hacer. 

\- Camina conmigo. 

Le dice, antes de que Freddy desvíe la mirada hacia el suelo y entre los dos esquiven los cristales al mismo tiempo que se aseguran que la muleta no resbale por el dulce en el piso. 

Rosa no dice nada y solo los mira con ternura y preocupación en su recorrido, deseando que ninguno de los dos se resbale y se lastime de más. 

No les toma demasiado tiempo llegar a la puerta porque la mancha no es muy grande y una vez que están en suelo seguro, se separan el uno del otro, sintiéndose extraños por unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad y caminar hacia el comedor. 

Su madre adoptiva corre hacia ellos con rapidez, primero revisandoles la cara para asegurarse de que no tienen ningún corte allí. 

\- ¿Desde que altura tiraron el frasco? Tienen vidrios en todo el brazo, Freddy tu cabello, está lleno de almíbar... 

Ninguno de los dos chicos se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera cuando caminaron juntos para esquivar los vidrios, pero si, el cabello rizado de Freddy estaba prácticamente liso por el almíbar en él.

\- Quédense ustedes dos aquí, iré por algo para quitarles los cristales. 

Cuando Rosa se retiró, Freddy miró con vergüenza a Billy. 

\- Lo siento. 

Billy arqueo una ceja, sin entender que trataba de decir. 

\- Ya sabes, por decirte que trajeras a Shazam sabiendo que alguien podía vernos, ahora estás herido y cubierto de almíbar. 

Freddy seguía sin mirar a Billy, sus ojos clavados en el piso como si estuviera evitando ser regañado por un error. 

Eso hizo que Billy sonriera, camino con cuidado a la cocina para tomar la toalla de la estufa y ponerla sobre el cabello de Freddy al regresar al comedor, quién le miró con extrañeza mientras le limpiaban el cabello. 

\- Freeman, no tienes que disculparte conmigo, no es como si me hubieras lanzado una bomba en la cara. Esto pudo haber pasado incluso sin Shazam, no es culpa tuya. Además, que más puede pasarme por unos cuantos vidrios en los brazos, vamos a estar bien.

Freddy en realidad no responde, solo escucha con atención y se deja hacer por Billy, que limpia su cabello con delicadeza.Esta avergonzado por lo que está haciéndose, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño que es cuidado por su hermano mayor y que no se atreve a cuestionarle. 

Sin embargo, pronto deja de sentir el movimiento de la toalla y comienza a sentir un cosquilleo cerca de su oreja; alza la vista y se encuentra con Billy mirándolo fijamente, tiene la mirada pérdida en la base de su cabello, donde el almíbar no ha alcanzado a alisar los risos aún; está tocando uno de sus risos con lentitud, trazando una y otra vez la curva de su pelo y jugando con ella entre sus dedos. 

\- Eh... ¿Billy? ¿Qué haces? 

Su voz parece hacer que Billy salga de un trance en el que no sabía que estaba, sacudiendo su cabeza para volver a la realidad, sin embargo, todavía no aparta la mano de donde estaba. 

\- Lo siento, es solo que... ¿Desde cuándo tu cabello es tan suave? 

Freddy puede sentir sus mejillas ponerse ligeramente rosadas con ese comentario, su mirada perdiéndose en cualquier punto de la pared. 

\- Quizás es el almíbar... 

Billy sabe que no es así, está tocando una sección del cabello de Freddy donde la sustancia viscosa todavía no ha llegado a manchar la perfección de ese rizo, la suavidad del cabello es natural y el no entiende como es posible.   
No es que Freddy tuviera la peor higiene del mundo, pero tampoco era la mejor, así que no está seguro de donde proviene esa textura en su cabello, que solo sabe comparar con la seda misma. 

Se pierde un poco en la sensación y antes de que se de cuenta, Rosa ha regresado y tiene que fingir que está limpiando en cabello de Freddy otra vez. 

\- Awww, Billy eres realmente amable por limpiar el cabello de Freddy. Vengan acá, tengo que quitarles esos vidrios. 

Ninguno de los dos se mueve por un segundo, avergonzados por sus acciones, pero se dan cuenta a tiempo y se sientan a cada lado de la mujer, evitando mirarse mutuamente mientras sienten arder sus mejillas. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Letra 2 de 6

Bueno, hasta ahora a mi misma me está gustando(? Espero que a ustedes igual 

Bye bye~


	3. El soporte de Atlas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy se da cuenta de que Freddy está muy delgado y decide que tiene que hacer algo al respecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atlas: Atlas es en realidad un titán, una categoría (supuestamente) más alta que la de un dios. Es hijo de Japeto y Clímene, hermano de Prometeo y gobernante de Arcadia, donde estaban las manzanas doradas que debía robar Hércules.   
> Cuando se consumó la guerra entre Dioses y Titanes, al ganar los primeros Zeus se encargó de castigar a todos los Titanes, incluído Atlas; su castigo consistía en "mantener la tierra y el cielo separados" sosteniendo el cielo sobre espalda. Un día Perseo, después de enfrentarse a Medusa, acude a el pidiendo pasar la noche y cuando se niega, él usa la cabeza del mounstro y convierte a Atlas en piedra, construyendo lo que hoy conocemos como "La cordillera de Atlas" aquellas montañas que tocan el cielo.   
> Cuando Billy se transforma en Shazam, adquiere la resistencia y el soporte que le permite a Atlas sostener el peso del cielo, lo que, obviamente, le da su inmunidad a las armas comunes, así como la capacidad de sostener objetos pesados sin cansarse si quiera.

Cuando Billy carga a Freddy en su forma de Shazam, se da cuenta de que es muy ligero. 

Es decir, no es como si cualquier persona no fuera ligera teniendo la resistencia de un dios, pero Freddy es todavía más ligero que lo normal, tal vez demasiado. 

Billy se dió cuenta de eso desde la primera vez que lo cargo, cuando estaban huyendo de Sivana y le ayudo a ponerse hasta el frente; aún si fue por pocos segundos, Billy tuvo la oportunidad de reconocer su peso antes de volver a la acción. 

Y claro que no es la única vez que ha cargado a Freddy. 

Lo ha hecho otras veces, por ejemplo, cuando se les hace tarde para ir a la escuela y deciden usar a Shazam para llegar en pocos segundos, o cuando necesitan salir de alguna situación terrible tan rápido como les sea posible.   
Todas esas veces, Billy ha tenido la oportunidad de cargar a Freddy y darse cuenta de lo ligero que se siente en sus brazos. 

El peso de Freddy no es normal, porque Billy ha tenido la oportunidad de cargar a otras personas de su edad y estatura en su forma de Shazam y él sabe que Freddy debería sentirse más pesado de lo que lo hace. 

No sabe muy bien como es capaz de hacer esa comparación cuando cualquier persona se siente extremadamente ligera en sus brazos, pero él lo sabe. Sabe que Freddy es más delgado de lo que debería, o al menos, lo teoriza, porque nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de ver su peso real. 

Sin embargo, la oportunidad de comprobar su teoría se da un día cualquiera de la semana, cuando la escuela decide hacer mediciones obligatorias a todos los alumnos para comprobar su salud. 

Es antes que cualquiera de sus clases, reúnen a todo el alumnado en el gimnasio y los dividen por clases, todos haciendo una fila para ser evaluados.   
Y a pesar de que hay un mar de gente que no para de hablar con tal de perder el tiempo, y de qué Billy se siente sofocado entre tantas personas, es capaz de divisar la clase de Freddy entre todas las demás. 

Lo ve haciendo una fila en aburrimiento, apoyado contra su muleta y cerrando los ojos con una expresión de cansancio, notablemente harto de perder su tiempo en hacer una fila.   
Billy se extraña de que la gente no decida que es él quien tiene que pasar primero, por la muleta, pero luego se da cuenta de que eso probablemente hubiera hecho que Freddy se sintiera peor, así que elimina el pensamiento rápidamente. 

Entonces, aunque él está prácticamente a la mitad de la fila y si se va significa que tendría que volver a hacerla completa, decide salirse de ella con sutileza, asegurándose de que nadie le viera irse a la fila de otra clase. 

Porque, ser un chico bueno no significa que no puedas romper las reglas de vez en cuando para hacer cosas buenas, ¿No? Billy decide que esta es una muy buena razón para desobedecer lo que le dicen las autoridades de la escuela. 

Entonces, se esconde entre un grupo de alumnos que está lo suficiente cerca de la clase de Freddy para esperar que este pase a la revisión. Cuando lo hace, Billy puede sentir su aliento en la base de su garganta, tiene que tragar con pesadez para deshacerse de sus ansias de decir algo. 

Freddy mide 1 metro con 62, por lo que su peso debería estar alrededor de los 64 kilos (Billy lo sabe porque desde que sintió el peso de Freddy buscó una relación en internet*) entonces, espera con ansias saber su peso... 

¡¿58?! 

Billy no puede evitar hacer una expresión de sorpresa y preocupación, es decir, si Freddy pesa 58 kilos está... 6 kilos por debajo de lo que se consideraría normal. 

Es decir, puede que no se escuchará como algo tan alarmante, pero para Billy lo era. Según lo que había investigado, para estar saludable en relación al peso ideal, puedes estar 3 kilos por debajo o por encima de lo que "deberías" pesar*.

Tampoco es que podamos catalogar a Freddy como alguien en desnutrición (que tampoco sería el caso, porque podría pesar de más y estar desnutrido*) pero el peso ligero si es algo que debería preocuparle lo suficiente como para hacer algo. 

Cuando Freddy escucha que es catalogado con la palabra "débil" agacha la cabeza y hace todo lo posible para bajarse la camiseta lo más que puede, como si tratara de esconder algo.   
Para su desgracia, todavía le falta ser medido de la cintura, así que le obligan a levantar la ropa y los brazos, mientras le pasan una cinta métrica por la cintura. 

La medida igualmente está unos cuantos centímetros por debajo de lo que debería, lo que alarma todavía más a Billy. 

Es decir, su teoría acaba de ser confirmada. Freddy estaba muy delgado. 

Sin embargo, a Billy no le da el tiempo suficiente como para pensar en que debería hacer, porque el grupo detrás del que se escondía es dispersado por un profesor y él tiene que volver con rapidez al final de la fila de su clase. 

Para su desgracia, pierde de vista a Freddy una vez que regresa a su lugar, así que se queda solo a esperar su turno, con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

Es decir, Freddy era su hermano y su mejor amigo, era normal que se preocupara por su salud ¿No? Era normal que quisiera hacer algo a toda costa para asegurarse de que subiera unos cuantos kilos.   
Era normal que el resto del tiempo que estuvo haciendo fila lo dedicara a trazar un plan sobre cómo hacer que Freddy subiera de peso. Al menos, lo era para él, así que decide aprovechar el tiempo.

Luego de algunos minutos pensando, por fin tiene una idea de lo que va a hacer. Pero aunque sabe exactamente qué hacer, no está muy claro el como lo hará. 

En menos de lo que se dió cuenta, ya estaba hasta el frente de la fila y le tocaba ser medido. Él estaba normal.   
Midiendo 1 metro con 66 y pesando 67 kilos (el "ideal" era 68, pero un kilo de menos no es nada) podía ser catalogado como "común" e irse a su clase tan pronto como terminaran de medirle su cintura, que igualmente estaba dentro del parámetro. 

Billy quiere encontrar a Freddy tan pronto como pueda, pero estar en clases diferentes y en horarios diferentes se lo impide. Por lo que tiene que esperar hasta la salida para volver a verlo. 

No sabe porque, pero no es del todo una sorpresa que cuando le ve, este más callado y cabizbajo que de costumbre, el resto de sus hermanos lo nota pero deciden no decir nada, todos menos Darla, quién se acerca a Freddy e intenta animarlo, aún si solo logra algunas sonrisas vacías. 

Cuando llegan a casa el almuerzo ya está servido, así que Billy todavía no puede llevar a cabo esa parte de su plan. Comen como de costumbre, todos en una mesa rebosante de alegría mientras charlan sobre sus días, los hijos de los Vázquez quejándose de lo tedioso que había sido esperar su turno para la revisión. 

El almuerzo termina rápido, y es Billy quién se ofrece a lavar los platos junto a Rosa esta vez, así que se dispone a recogerlos una vez que todo el mundo se levanta y se va a su habitación; su preocupación crece al darse cuenta de que el plato de Freddy tiene sobras, como de costumbre. 

Sin embargo, cuando está en la cocina es consciente de que pedir el favor es mucho más difícil de lo que imagino, por lo que se queda muy callado mientras enjuaga los platos que la mujer a su lado le va pasando con alegría.

En un punto se arma de valor y decide hacerlo, después de todo, tiene que.

\- Ro... Mamá... - Billy ha estado intentando decirle "Mamá" a Rosa los últimos meses, y aunque todavía le cuesta un poco quitar esa imagen que tiene de una madre en su cabeza, hace todo lo posible por no confundirse y llamarla por su nombre mientras Rosa hace lo posible para no gritar como la primera vez. - ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? 

\- Claro Billy, ¿Qué sucede? 

Entonces, Billy le explica lo que vio en la medición, obviamente saltándose las partes de como siente su peso con Shazam y la de desobedecer el orden de las filas. 

\- Necesito que Freedy suba de peso, así que... No sé, estaba pensando en que... ¿Podrías hacer su porción un poco más grande? Servirle más que al resto. 

Rosa tiene que contener la lágrimas, le conmueve el hecho de que Billy se preocupe por el bienestar de uno de sus hermanos, sobre todo de aquel con el que pasa más tiempo. Además del uso de la palabra "Necesito" algo un poco raro, pero adorable en cierto sentido. 

\- Puedes contar conmigo Billy, pero no te sientas mal si Freddy deja algo en el plato o si se da cuenta de lo que haces y decide pararte. Por más que sea por su bien, no podemos obligar a nadie a hacer las cosas, trata de ser discreto y ofrecer tu ayuda con calma, ¿De acuerdo? 

Billy asiente, él estaba conciente de eso mucho antes de pedir el favor. Sabe que no puede decirle a Freddy que quiere ayudarlo a subir de peso, porque sabe que este se negará y también sabe que no puede simplemente darle de comer cantidades exageradas porque se dará cuenta; sabe que tiene que ser discreto e ir lento, al menos lo suficiente para que Freddy no se de cuenta de lo que hace. 

Entonces, intenta mantener una actitud normal y no hablar para nada de las mediciones una vez que sube a su habitación y a su parte de la litera.   
El día transcurre como de costumbre, Freddy y él deciden jugar algo una vez que terminan de hacer cada uno sus tareas, así llegan hasta la hora de la cena, donde para su deleite, Billy puede darse cuenta de que el plato de Freddy está un poco más lleno que el de los demás y pese a que vuelve a dejar sobras, Billy está seguro de que lo vio comer un poco más que lo que normalmente come. 

El resto de la semana transcurre así, las porciones de Freddy son más grandes y cada día Billy está seguro de verlo comer un tanto más que la vez anterior y eso le hace feliz, poco a poco, pero está seguro de que puede hacer que Freddy suba al menos esos tres kilos que lo tendrían en un parámetro común. 

En sus horas de almuerzo, Billy se asegura de que Freddy hablé tanto o más que lo normal, intenta responderle y distraerlo lo suficiente como para poner algo de su comida en su bandeja y asegurarse de que se la termine sin darse cuenta, distrayendolo con las típicas pláticas de superhéroes o sobre algún tema escolar que ninguno de los dos entiende. A veces incluso llevará un cómic que encuentra en la biblioteca o alguno que vio por internet, con tal de distraer al otro al punto de colar media ración de papas en su bandeja. 

El resto de la familia Vasquez hace lo mismo una vez que se enteran del plan; le hablan a Freddy, lo distraen preguntándole acerca del último cómic que leyó, acerca de la escuela, en realidad de cualquier cosa que se les pueda ocurrir. Eugene le habla sobre el último videojuego de superhéroes que ha salido, Darla le hace preguntas sobre qué color combina más con otro para diseñar un traje, Mary le pregunta sobre las lecciones de la escuela y hasta Pedro hace comentarios acerca de todo.   
Y por si todo ese arsenal no fuera suficiente para hacer que se acabara su plato, Víctor estaba encargado de regañarlo por dejar sobras bajo el lema "La comida es una bendición y no hay que desperdiciarla" y de hacer que se lo acabará completo antes de levantarse de la mesa. 

El plan funciona por varios meses, y el día de saber los resultados llega más pronto de lo esperado.   
La escuela anuncia un día al azar que deben hacer una segunda revisión de peso y pese a las quejas de todo el alumnado, vuelven a reunirse en el gimnasio para hacer filas. 

Esta vez, Billy se asegura de ser uno de los primeros en ser revisado, para tener tiempo de revisar el resultado de Freddy en la báscula. El sigue igual que siempre, así que una vez terminan de medir su cintura, corre tan rápido como puede para encontrar un lugar donde esconderse y observar al otro.

Freddy no está tan atrás en la fila como la vez anterior, por lo que está vez no tiene que esperar demasiado, sin embargo para Billy sigue siendo un martirio, está tan ansioso que desea no tener que esperar ni un segundo para saber el resultado. 

Su corazón está prácticamente en su garganta cuando suben al chico a la báscula, apoyando la muleta fuera de está para que no interfiera en el peso. 

Y...

¡¡60!! 

A Billy se le iluminan los ojos y una sonrisa crece en su rostro. Puede que todavía estuviera un kilo por debajo y todavía tuvieran que catalogarlo como "débil" pero había sido un gran progreso hacer que subiera dos kilos en poco tiempo, si su plan seguía como hasta ese momento, podría hacer que subiera otros dos y llevarlo hasta un peso común. 

Incluso su cintura creció unos cuantos centímetros, haciéndose más ancha que antes, por lo que Freddy puede tener una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. 

Una vez que terminan de medirlo, Billy hace una aparición "de la nada" y le acompaña hasta su próxima clase, los dos charlando de lo que sea que pasara por sus mentes. 

El resto del día Billy tiene una sonrisa "inexplicable" en el rostro además de un buen humor y una amabilidad que eran poco comunes, por lo que el resto de la familia no se sorprende de escuchar de su boca emocionada que Freddy subió dos kilos de peso, y que el plan estaba funcionando. 

El hecho es confirmado cuando, unos dos días después, Billy y Freddy se despiertan tarde y se pierden el autobús, por lo que se esconden en cualquier callejón para "llamar" a Shazam. 

Cuando Freddy se sube (con cuidado obviamente) a los brazos de Billy, este no puede evitar que una rápida sonrisa se escape de sus labios antes de empezar a correr.

Se siente más pesado.

~ Pequeño extra ~

Ese mismo fin de semana, la familia Vázquez está sentada en el comedor preparándose para almorzar cuando Rosa llama a Billy a la cocina, después de servir todos los platos. 

El resto los espera para comer y mientras charlan en voz baja, Darla de repente mira con ilusión el plato de Freddy. 

\- Un segundo, ¡¿Porqué Freddy tiene tres salchichas en forma de pulpo?! ¡No es justo! 

El resto de la familia se queda callada por varios segundos, todos procesando lo que acaba de decir la niña. Cuando se dan cuenta, está se está encogiendo en su asiento al darse cuenta de su error mientras es arrazada por una serie de miradas severas y molestas. 

Freddy solo se ríe con alegría, lo que provoca que las miradas cambien de inmediato para mirarlo a él con incredulidad y duda en la mirada.   
Se detiene luego de algunos segundos y solo suspira, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro. 

Mary es la primera en decir algo, técnicamente. 

\- Eh... ¿Freddy? 

Este solo se voltea a verla con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Enserio creyeron que no me había dado cuenta? No pueden llenar el plato de alguien sin que este alguien se de cuenta. Sé que han estado haciendo que coma de más. 

Solo sonríe y los demás no dicen nada, esperando y analizando lo que acababa de decir.

Eugene es el siguiente en preguntar. 

\- Espera, si todo este tiempo ya sabías que te servían de más, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? 

Freddy solo puede sonreír, mirando en la dirección de Billy que igualmente tiene una sonrisa en el rostro mientras habla con Rosa. 

Cierra los ojos un segundo y contesta. 

\- Me gusta verlo feliz. 

Para su suerte, y la de sus mejillas rosas, los demás integrantes de la mesa no pueden decir nada, porque Billy ya ha vuelto a la mesa y tienen que empezar a comer. 

Fue un golpe de suerte, porque Freddy estuvo a punto de decir, "Me gusta que me cuide".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letra 3 de 6.
> 
> ¡Por dios! ¿Desde cuándo los capítulos son tan largos? Jajaja lo siento, me encantaba está idea y fue inevitable para mí extenderme tanto. 
> 
> ¡¡Gracias a todos los que están dando apoyo!! Es poco pero es un trabajo honesto(? Jajaja.
> 
> Nos vemos en la proxima letra, que espero sea más corta que está. 
> 
> Bye bye~ 
> 
> *Por cierto, todos esos datos no son sacados de internet, tengo la fortuna de que mi hermana estudio nutrición, así que todo lo dicho aquí proviene de su amplio conocimiento universitario (? 
> 
> **Otra cosa, cuando Billy dice "débil" o "común" se refiere a las categorías de peso en relación edad-sexo-estatura.
> 
> Según mi hermana hay tres categorías: 
> 
> Peso débil. Que es estar por debajo de lo normal (4 o más kilos debajo de un peso ideal) 
> 
> Peso común. Que es estar en o cerca del peso ideal (no puedes pasarte de 3 kilos por debajo o 3 kilos por encima) 
> 
> Y Peso excesivo. Que es estar por encima de lo normal. (4 o más kilos por encima de un peso ideal) 
> 
> Así que nop, no tiene nada que ver con fuerza.


	4. El poder de Zeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy tiene una pesadilla y Billy tiene que consolarlo, entre tanto, le enseña un pequeño truco que ha aprendido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeus: Dios de la mitología griega, gobernante del Olimpo y los cielos. Irónicamente, es hijo del titán Cronos y de Rea, el único de los 6 que se salvo de ser comido por su padre (porque si, Cronos se comía a sus hijos debido a la maldición que le había impuesto su padre) gracias a que su madre se escondió en la Isla de Creta y le dió a luz allí, entregándole una piedra a su esposo después del parto.   
> Después de años de ser criado en Creta, como parte del plan de su madre se infiltra en el castillo de Cronos y le prepara un brebaje con el cual el titán vomita a sus hermanos (que de alguna manera habían logrado sobrevivir al canibalismo del titán y crecen sanos y salvos en su estómago); una vez liberados escapan de allí e idean un plan, piden ayuda a los cíclopes (que eran hijos de Urano y de Gea) que les otorgan armas (de allí el tridente de Poseidón, etc etc) a Zeus le entregan el rayo, la luz que cae y retumba de los cielos.   
> Después de ganar la guerra contra los Titanes, impone un castigo para ellos y reparte las "posiciones" (cielo, mar e Inframundo, porque la tierra era un lugar neutro "Tierra de nadie") entre sus hermanos, quedándose el con el cielo y construyendo el Olimpo, donde gobierna a la par de sus hermanos (quienes pese a no ser sus hijos lo tratan como padre. Por eso el término "Zeus. Padre de los dioses y los hombres") 
> 
>  
> 
> Cuando Billy se transforma en Shazam, adquiere el poder de Zeus, que es básicamente tener el control sobre los rayos.

Freddy no puede dormir. 

Es decir, claro que puede dormir, pero no está muy a gusto haciéndolo. Al menos, no justo ahora, cuando una pesadilla está asaltando sus normalmente tranquilos sueños. 

Se remueve en su cama con incomodidad, su pierna mala le lástima y le duele la cabeza, pero está tan atrapado en ese sueño que no puede ser totalmente consciente de ello, mientras cambia de posición bruscamente por el tormento que le dan esas imágenes. 

Hay rayos por todas partes, los truenos se escuchan muy junto a su oreja y él no puede ver nada. Lo único que sus ojos son capaces de visualizar, es la mancha roja que adorna sus manos y el cuerpo de Billy a sus pies.

No sabe muy bien que ha pasado, hasta donde él sabía no tenía la capacidad de controlar los rayos como lo hacía Billy, pero allí está, en su forma de héroe mirando al cuerpo de su amigo, que tiene una expresión vacia, el cabello chamuscado y un hueco en el pecho del cual brota a chorros la sangre, que va manchando el piso, no se mueve... 

Hay un espejo detrás de él, lo sabe porque se gira angustiado y lo que ve en el vidrio no le hace nada bien. Es el mismo, con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro mientras pequeñas chispas cubren sus dedos ensangrentados; está feliz, porque ahora es el quien lleva el traje rojo de Shazam, mientras Billy yace sin vida en el suelo.

No. Él no haría algo como eso, él no lastimaría a Billy por nada del mundo, él no lo traicionaría de esa forma, él no podría... Matarlo, mucho menos por la envidia de ser Shazam. Billy lo había ayudado, lo había cuidado y lo había defendido, Billy había compartido sus poderes con sus hermanos, Freddy no... No haría algo como eso. 

Su reflejo sonríe, y pronto siente como esa misma alegría macabra recorre su ser, cada parte de su cuerpo imitando la posición que ven en el cristal, no, no puede estar pasando, él no estaría feliz por algo como eso; siente la sensación subir hasta su rostro y lucha contra las ganas de hacer la mueca de esa sonrisa vacía. 

Su rostro se retuerce, él cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras aprieta los dientes y lucha por no hacer esa sonrisa, hay voces en su cabeza diciendo que eso es lo que en verdad quiere, que debería estar feliz por lo que ha hecho, que ahora él es el héroe; le duele el rostro y siente que su cabeza está chocando repetidas veces contra algo pero aún no se rinde para evitar que esa sonrisa sea parte de su rostro. 

Esta cediendo, puede sentir las esquinas de sus labios curvandose, no, él no va a ser feliz por esto, él no va a enloquecer así, no se va a convertir en eso... 

Se despierta con un grito, al mismo tiempo que un rayo impacta no muy lejos de allí, produciendo un gran estruendo que llega hasta sus oídos y una luz que se cuela por su ventana. 

Por un segundo no sabe dónde está y se sienta en su cama con rapidez e incredulidad, ignorando las punzadas de dolor que le da su pierna y tocándose el pecho para sentir lo acelerado que está su corazón, al mismo tiempo que siente como el sudor resbala de su frente y los jadeos salen de su boca con rapidez, sus pulmones luchando por conseguir algo de aire en ese estado tan etirico. 

Cuando se da cuenta de dónde está, puede estar ligeramente más tranquilo. Está en casa, en su habitación, en la parte de abajo de su litera mientras todavía usa esa pijama desigual de Superman y la mujer maravilla; se queda callado unos segundos, poniendo la mano en su boca para no jadear y agudizando el sentido de sus orejas para captar el sonido, puede escuchar los ligeros ronquidos de Billy, que seguramente no se ha enterado de nada por estar en sueños más tranquilos, mientras una de sus muñecas cuelga de la parte de arriba de la litera. 

Entonces otro trueno, más potente que el anterior, se escucha por toda la habitación y Freddy no puede evitar romper a llorar. 

Es decir, Freddy no sabe cómo o porque, pero se volvió loco, él está seguro de que en esa pesadilla se había vuelto loco y había atacado a Billy por alguna razón que seguramente era demasiado estúpida como para que valiera la pena recordarla. 

Le dolía el corazón y la cabeza, su pierna era otra historia pero no sé abstenía de darle punzadas de dolor por lo incomoda que estaba en esa posición, pero a él poco le importaba, lo que más le dolía era el pecho, sentía una presión terrible y no podía parar de llorar, soltando sollozos dolorosos mientras contenía sus ganas de gritar por miedo, frustración y tristeza, una mezcla rara que le hacía temblar. 

No tiene que estar solo por mucho tiempo, porque tan pronto como suelta el primer sollozo, Billy se ha bajado de la litera y ha practicamente corrido a su lado. 

— ¿Freddy? ¿Estás bien? 

No puede responder, no con ese grito atrapado en su garganta, no mientras Billy lo mira con esa expresión de temor en su rostro, aún si sabe que es por la preocupación que le da su bienestar, no puede evitar que los recuerdos de esa horrible pesadilla le hagan pensar que en algún punto lo miro de esa misma manera antes de que él lo... 

Otro trueno se escucha, puede ver la luz del rayo entrar por la ventana y pintar la habitación, lo que provoca que llore con más fuerza, ocultando su rostro en sus brazos mientras se envuelve a sí mismo con ellos. 

Nada lo preparo para lo que seguía.

Porque obviamente no se esperaba ese abrazo.   
No se esperaba que Billy envolviera sus brazos a su alrededor, no de esa manera tan protectora que le hacía sentir como si hubiera tenido que estar allí desde hacía mucho tiempo, no mientras le susurraba al oído un "todo está bien", no mientras lo sostenía con tanta delicadeza, como si fuera una pieza de cristal extremadamente frágil. 

Solo puede separar los brazos con incredulidad y quedarse quieto unos cuantos segundos, antes de volver a llorar con tristeza pero esta vez, abrazando con fuerza a Billy. 

Envuelve sus brazos a su alrededor también, sosteniendo su espalda mientras mancha el cuello de su sudadera roja con lágrimas y mocos, a Billy no parece importarle y él no es muy conciente de lo que hace, así que ninguno de los dos se mueve o dice algo. 

Freddy se aferra a Billy como si su vida se fuera en ello, como si tratara de convencerse de que esa era su realidad, de que Billy estaba allí; vivo, preocupado por él y sosteniendolo con cariño, mientras susurra palabras de consuelo en su oído "No se que te tiene así, pero tranquilo, sea lo que sea, lo podremos solucionar", "Eres un héroe, los héroes no lloran", "Respira Freeman, todo está en orden", Freddy escucha su voz atentamente, mientras poco a poco entierra su rostro en su cuello e intenta convencerse de que en verdad todo está bien. 

Se quedan así un buen rato, solo abrazándose en la oscuridad y tranquilizando sus respiraciones, hasta que se dan cuenta de la posición en la que están y se separan con rapidez, los dos rojos de las mejillas. 

Entonces, el silencio invade la habitación, ninguno de los dos sabe exactamente qué era lo que acababa de pasar, porque reaccionaron de esa manera, y no es hasta que otro trueno suena a su alrededor que se pueden permitir moverse, dando un leve salto por la impresión y luego mirándose el uno al otro para estallar en risas segundos después. 

Freddy es el primero en suspirar, mirando a Billy con los ojos rojos y húmedos de lágrimas que ya no pueden escapar. 

— Lo siento hombre. No debí apretarte tanto. 

Freddy intenta hacer una broma para aligerar el ambiente, pero Billy se queda callado y le mira con una expresión plana, antes de poner su mano en su hombro. 

— ¿Por qué estabas llorando? 

El tono en el que lo dice hace que Freddy se quede quieto, se da cuenta de que en verdad estaba preocupado.

—No... No es nada importante. 

Desvía la mirada, no puede mentirle a Billy si está mirándolo a los ojos y realmente no quiere decirle sobre su pesadilla. 

— Freddy, nada que no sea "importante" te hace llorar de ese modo. 

Freddy es conciente de que no puede mentirle, aún si intenta hacerlo, Billy lo conoce quizás demasiado bien, y viéndose atrapado, no puede evadir la verdad. 

— Odio cuando tienes razón... Tuve una pesadilla. 

Billy arquea una ceja. 

— ¿Una pesadilla te dejo así? 

— No fue una pesadilla común...

Freddy no dice nada más, pero por la expresión que tiene Billy en su casa sabe que tiene que seguir contándole. 

— Fue bastante raro. Preferiría no tener que hablar de eso.

Para suerte de Freddy, Billy respeta su decisión y decide no preguntar más acerca del sueño. Solo suelta su hombro y le mira con preocupación.

— ¿Entonces estás bien? 

Freddy le mira con una sonrisa pequeña, tratando de tranquilizar a Billy también. 

— Tranquilo, no me pasará nada. 

Billy se queda con eso, se levanta de la cama con un "Buenas noches" para Freddy, y sube a las escaleras para ir a su parte de la litera. 

— ¡Aunque... 

Freddy se detiene a media frase, así como Billy lo hace a medio camino, baja un escalón para poder verlo. 

— Bueno, quiero decir, ¡N-No tienes que decir que sí! Yo solo, estaba pensando que... Dor-Dormiría mejor si... Sí te quedas conmigo. 

Billy lo procesa por un segundo, tratando de que sus mejillas no se vean demasiado rojas y que su mente no se pierda en lo adorable que se ve el chico frente él, tan nervioso y sin mirarle directamente mientras tartamudea. 

Le sonríe a Freddy y sin decirle nada baja de la escalera, el otro al verlo entiende el mensaje y se va pegando a la pared para dejarle espacio, al tiempo que Billy está alzando las sábanas y metiéndose con el a la cama. 

Se quedan quietos un segundo, mirando al ajeno para intentar desifrar que más deben hacer. Billy lo entiende (o su cerebro lo ve de ese modo) más rápidamente y pasa sus brazos al rededor de Freddy otra vez, pegando al chico a su cuerpo. 

Se acomodan con lentitud, Billy asegurándose de que la pierna mala de Freddy esté en una posición cómoda y este mismo haciendo lo posible para encajar con Billy. La diferencia de altura no es tan significativa, pero es la suficiente para permitirle a Freddy ocultar el rostro en el cuello de la sudadera roja de Billy, mientras que este es capaz de apoyar su barbilla en su cabello rizado.

Se sienten extrañamente completos, nada raro o incómodo, solo dos chicos que se abrazan para dormir juntos. Tienen las piernas ligeramente entrelazadas, Freddy pasa los brazos por la cintura de Billy y este le sostiene por la espalda, dejando que el otro pueda acomodar su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, a la vez que el puede doblar la cara cómodamente para apoyar su barbilla en su cabello, con los pechos juntos, ambos sientiendo el latir del corazón ajeno acoplarse al suyo y volverse un solo ritmo. 

Es cálido, es cómodo, extraño pero necesario a la vez. Es todo lo que no sabían que necesitaban y que ahora que lo tienen, no quieren separarse.

Freddy estornuda brevemente y Billy siente que acaba de escuchar el sonido más tierno que jamás ha escuchado, pero obviamente no se lo dice.   
En cambio, les cubre con la manta a los dos, después de todo es una noche tormentosa y el frío se cuela por la venta. 

— ¿Te digo algo? 

Freddy lo llama y Billy hace un sonido para hacerle saber que lo está escuchando, no quiere hablar en ese momento, ni siquiera abrir los ojos, (¿En qué momento los cerro?) 

— Creo que debimos cerrar la ventana antes de acomodarnos. 

Billy deja escapar algunas risas. 

— Freeman, no pienso moverme un centímetro. 

A Freddy se le colorean las mejillas, pero también se ríe del comentario de Billy, apretándole en el abrazo y escondiendo su cara en su sudadera. 

— La verdad yo tampoco pienso moverme hasta mañana. 

Los dos dan risas cortas, la lluvia sigue sonando afuera y los truenos no se detienen, por lo que, ninguno de los dos puede dormir realmente. 

Pese a eso, no hablan, se quedan quietos y en silencio pero en la misma posición, tratando de quedarse dormidos en el calor corporal que crean con ese abrazo. Poco a poco cerrando los ojos, parpadeando de cansancio. 

Cuando están casi a punto de dormir, Freddy decide preguntar algo.

— ¿Billy? 

Este vuelve a hacer el mismo sonido de antes, Freddy entonces sabe que le está escuchando. 

— Es una pregunta tonta pero... Sí yo, me volvería loco por alguna razón y decidiera atacarte con rayos para robarte los poderes de Shazam, ¿Me detendrías? 

Billy baja la mirada con incredulidad y se encuentra a Freddy mirándole con una mezcla de... Curiosidad, preocupación y ¿Esperanza? 

— No creo que eso pase.

— Hipoteticamente hablando. 

— De acuerdo, hipotéticamente hablando, si, obviamente te detendría, te daría una paliza para que despiertes y vuelvas a ver el mismo idiota adorable de siempre. 

— ¿Debería sentirme ofendido porque me llamaste idiota o halagado porque reconoces que soy adorable? 

— Ambos. 

— De acuerdo, gracias, pero tú también eres un idiota.

El silencio envuelve la habitación otra vez, por varios minutos. Hasta que es Billy el primero en hablar.

— ¿Es por eso que saltabas con cada trueno? 

— En mi sueño te atacaba con rayos, es decir, una especie de "rayos de mis manos" pero de forma macabra.

— ¿Puedes lanzar rayos de tus manos? 

— ¡No tengo idea! Hasta donde se no puedo hacerlo, pero tendremos que probarlo algún día.

— Mañana no tenemos escuela. 

— De acuerdo, haremos la prueba mañana por la mañana.

— Mañana por la tarde. 

— ¿Después del almuerzo?

— Hecho.

Los dos se ríen un buen rato, todavía sin soltar el abrazo que tienen. Al menos, no hasta que Billy recuerda algo y desliza sus brazos fuera de la espalda de Freddy, este no le suelta pero le mira con confusión. Billy solo le sonríe. 

— Descubrí que puedo hacer esto. 

Junto dos de sus dedos, de los cuales salían pequeños destellos de luz que se unen en un punto, hasta que después de en unos segundos forman la figura de un rayo en el centro. 

Freddy lo mira con emoción, y cuando intenta tocar la pequeña figura, una descarga eléctrica muy leve recorre su mano, haciendo que la aparte de inmediato. 

— ¡¿Puedes hacer eso sin ser Shazam?! 

— Tal parece que si. Creo que el poder tiene más que ver con la electricidad de mi cuerpo que con "la forma de héroe".

— Osea, ¿Que puedes hacer "Rayos de mis manos" siendo Billy?

— Jajaja, no, digo que creo que los poderes llegan hasta mi forma común de alguna manera, la "Z" en Shazam es por Zeus y los rayos, así que supongo que aumenta la electricidad estática de mi cuerpo. 

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entiendo lo que quieres decir. ¿Un rayo es la única cosa que puedes hacer? 

— Pues es lo único que vino a mi mente cuando descubrí que podía hacerlo, pero podría intentar hacer otra cosa. 

— ¿Cree que si piensas en algo seas capaz de hacerlo? 

— Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. 

Billy vuelve a juntar sus dedos y los diminutos rayos vuelven a aparecer, pero esta vez Billy se queda mirando al centro intentando visualizar alguna otra figura. 

Sin embargo, su mirada se desvía a Freddy un segundo, que con una sonrisa está atento a lo que está haciendo, con los ojos fijos en los rayos y con sus ojos brillando. 

La figura de un corazón es visible entre los dos rayos. 

Freddy siente sus mejillas ponerse de color rojo, pero no puede evitar reírse. 

— ¿Un corazón? Que romántico de tu parte Billy. 

El nombrado se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, sacude su cabeza mientras quita los dedos y la figura se va perdiendo. 

— Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. 

Miente y tal vez Freddy lo sabe, pero decide no decir nada mientras da un bostezo. 

— Hay que intentar otras formas después, ahora sí quiero dormir. 

Los dos vuelven a acomodarse en su abrazo y después de un ligero "buenas noches" cierran los ojos y se quedan en silencio. 

En realidad, ninguno de ellos ha podido dormir desde hace un rato, sonrojados y abrazándose con fuerza. 

Billy en algún punto había comenzado a acariciar el cabello de Freddy, jugando con sus risos y masajeando su cuero cabelludo. Mientras esté hacía como que no se daba cuenta, adormeciendose poco a poco con las caricias. 

Allí, entre las sábanas de la cama de abajo, en medio de una tormenta y del silencio de la noche, mientras están abrazados y fingiendo dormir; los dos se dan cuenta de que estaban perdidos. 

Porque... 

Freddy Freeman acaba de darse cuenta que le gusta Billy Batson. 

Y Billy Batson acaba de darse cuenta que le gusta Freddy Freeman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letra 4 de 6. 
> 
> Ay dios, otro capítulo extremadamente largo, jajaja. 
> 
> Perdón, otra vez me emocioné con esta idea y me fue inevitable seguir y seguir hasta que saque todo de mi cabeza. 
> 
> Jajaja esto se va acabando y no quiero parar, ahre 
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! A mí me encantó sinceramente. 
> 
> Bye bye~


	5. El coraje de Aquiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy tiene un libro que quiere leer pero no puede, curiosamente, a Freddy le encargaron ese mismo libro. ¿Cómo se acoplan a esto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquiles: Hijo del rey peleo y la ninfa Tetis, un poderoso y fuerte guerrero casi invencible de la mitología griega. Existen varias versiones sobre cómo obtuvo su "inmortalidad", sin embargo, la más coherente dice que Tetis lo sumergió en el río de Estigia (Es uno de los 5 ríos del Inframundo, el río del odio) ya que existe cierta "creencia" acerca de este río; "todo aquel que logre sumergirse en el se volverá inmortal", el problema es que si meten a alguien de cuerpo entero se pierde en el río y no vuelve a salir, así que otra persona tiene que sostenerte de alguna parte del cuerpo con fuerza y sumergirte. Tetis sumergió a Aquiles y lo sostuvo del talón, todo su cuerpo era invulnerable a cualquier herida, excepto su talón. (Te preguntarás, bueno ¿y por qué no sumergió su talón después de haberlo sumergido a él? Excelente, yo también me lo pregunto).
> 
> Después de esto, su padre Peleo le entrega a Aquiles y Patroclo (quien es primo de Aquiles, se supone) al centauro Quirón para que los entrenara como guerreros. Entre tanto, Hera, Atenea y Afrodita estaban en una riña por una de las manzanas doradas que Eris había lanzado en la boda de los padres de aquiles, al decir Eris que se la daría a la más hermosa de las tres y al no atreverse ningún dios a decidir quien era, invitan a un mortal para que decida quién de ellas es, dandole cada una un soborno para que la elija; al final, elige a Afrodita debido a que esta le había prometido tener a la mujer más hermosa entre todos las mortales, entonces, Paris (un rey troyano hermano menor de Héctor) decide que esta es Helena. ¿El problema? Ella era la reina de grecia, estaba casada. 
> 
> Debido a esto, estalla la guerra de Troya, porque, después de que París se lleva a Helena, estos no desean entregarla y los griegos quieren a su reina de vuelta. 
> 
> Entonces, el rey Menelao manda a llamar a todos los héroes, entre ellos, Aquiles y Patroclo (Aquiles era el mejor para entonces y pese a que Patroclo no era tan bueno, ellos pelean sus batallas juntos, como un equipo de guerreros invencibles) quienes luchan con fervor junto a los griegos; el problema, es que en un punto cierto griego llamado Agamenón, que guiaba al ejército sitiador. Tomó a Criseida de esclava, quien era hija de un sacerdote troyano de Apolo. Y Apolo (El dios de las profecías, el sol del Olimpo, de la música, el arte, la perfeccion, etc; por cierto los dioses habían tomado bandos en la guerra, por lo que intervenian de manera continua) pidió que la regresaran y Agamenón se negaba, Aquiles le dijo que la regresara y el griego le propuso que si le daba a Briseida (una esclava de Aquiles, que encontró en la guerra, que pese a ser esclava,le daba muchas libertades, incluyendo la de ser su amante) les devolvería a Criseida a lo Troyanos. Aquiles aceptó, pero luego de eso se negó a pelear para los griegos. 
> 
> Patroclo por otro lado, desea seguir en el campo de batalla por lo que intenta convencer a Aquiles de hacerlo, sin embargo, este le dice algo parecido a "Por favor, no pelees, no quiero perderte", aparentemente, lo convenció o eso creyó Aquiles. Porque cuando Héctor (hermano mayor de París) ataca líneas griegas y estos se dan cuenta de falta que les hace Aquiles, Patroclo no tiene una mejor idea que ponerse su armadura y su casco, así como portar su escudo y su espada para ir a combatir, Hector, al ver a "Aquiles" en batalla no duda en matarlo, hasta que se da cuenta que en realidad se trataba del joven Patroclo... El amante de Aquiles. 
> 
> Nadie quiere decirle a Aquiles sobre la muerte de Patroclo, pero él ve su cuerpo antes de que puedan decirle algo y no hay manera de frenar las consecuencias. Aquiles se niega a entregar el cuerpo de Patroclo, abrazándose a él y llorando la pérdida de su amado, porque si, pese a que Aquiles era muy libre con su sexualidad y tenía cientos de amores, Patroclo era SU Patroclo, su amante desde que ambos eran muy jóvenes y probablemente, pese a que nunca se dice de manera explícita o exacta, él único que logró ganarse el amor verdadero del guerrero, (no por nada existe la frase de "Aquiles deseó que todos los griegos murieran, para que él y Patroclo pudiera conquistar Troya juntos.") 
> 
> La venganza de Aquiles fue brutal y despiadada, volvió a la guerra con la misión de asesinar a Héctor con sus propias manos. El coraje y la determinación de Aquiles fue tan grande que Tetis tuvo que rogar a los dioses intervenir a favor de los troyanos para que su hijo no destruyera Troya en un segundo en busca de Héctor. Pese a eso, al final lo encontró, lo mató, tomó su cuerpo y lo amarró a su carro para arrastrarlo por 9 días en la cara de los Troyanos.

Cuando Billy se transforma en Shazam, adquiere el coraje (Valor, decisión y apasionamiento con se acomete una acción, especialmente con el que se acomete al enemigo o se afronta un peligro o una dificultad. Suele ser consecuencia de algún acontecimiento importante en la vida de la persona) que lleva a Aquiles a realizar su venganza contra Héctor. Esto le permite ser determinado y valiente a la hora de tener peleas. 

Lamento que la explicación haya sido tan larga, pero es necesario para que se entienda el contexto de esta historia, ya que, Aquiles es famoso por dos cosas: Su talón (obviamente) y su estrecha relación con Patroclo, quien era verdaderamente su amante, eso está más que claro en la mitología.

 

Un día, mientras Billy está sentado en el salón viendo la película de Troya junto a sus hermanos, se da cuenta de que probablemente se ha enamorado de Aquiles.

Es decir, no es como si deseara algo romántico con el personaje, pero sí que se ha enamorado de la historia tan apasionada que parece tener. 

No sabe porque, pero se siente extrañamente cercano y familiar con el guerrero, como si compartieran algo, y no es hasta dos días después de haber visto la película que se da cuenta que la segunda "A" de "Shazam" es por Aquiles. 

"El coraje de Aquiles" recuerda, pero no entiende demasiado está frase, es decir, Aquiles era un guerrero excepcional y muy fuerte, casi destruía toda Troya en búsqueda de venganza, pero se suponía que el coraje debía ser impulsado por algún factor importante y Billy no es capaz de encontrar ese factor en la historia de Aquiles. 

Es decir, la película deja entrever que su furia se debe a la muerte de su primo pero a Billy esa idea no deja de darle vueltas en la cabeza, era obvio que él también querría venganza si alguien se atrevía a lastimar a alguno de sus hermanos (aún si se negaba admitirlo) pero... Hay algo en la forma en la que reacciona Aquiles que a Billy no lo deja dormir.

Lo piensa durante varios días, en los almuerzos, antes de ir a dormir, durante la comida, en plena clase, mientras hacían aseo; la idea no dejaba la cabeza de Billy en paz. Y después de pensarlo por varias noches, lo tiene casi completamente claro.

La ira de Aquiles era algo demasiado grande para que Patroclo se tratara únicamente de su primo y su compañero. 

Y si no, ¿Entonces por qué iría con tanta determinación y furia a buscar a Héctor después de enterarse que este asesinó a Patroclo? No es que tratará de culparlo de algo, porque si de alguna manera alguien se atrevía a hacerle algo de ese calibre a alguien de su familia, estaba seguro de que también querría arrancarle la cabeza con los dientes; sin embargo las punzadas de duda en su pecho no se desvanecen por más que trata de entenderlo y de verlo como una simple reacción familiar. 

Entonces, un día amanece dispuesto a ir a la biblioteca y encontrar algún libro acerca de mitología griega. 

No le toma demasiado tiempo, en el almuerzo le pide a Freddy que lo acompañe y mientras el chico se sienta a leer cómics, Billy recorre los pasillos en búsqueda de algún libro sobre mitología. Normalmente estaría al lado de Freddy, sentados en la mesa más apartadas del lugar, leyendo comics y discutiendo en voz baja sobre cómo Billy no quiere que Freddy se levanté para buscar más por lo tedioso que es mover la muleta entre las patas de la mesa y el hecho de que su relativamente baja estatura que no ayuda a la hora de buscar otro en algún estante alto; pero el día de hoy tiene que encontrar ese libro. 

Para su suerte, el trabajo no es nada difícil, como toda biblioteca, la de la escuela está dividida por secciones de categoría; luego de ir a "Historia" y posteriormente encontrar el estante de "Mitología" por fin reconoce un libro entre tantos que podría servirle de algo. 

La Ilíada de Homero. 

Según la descripción de la parte de atrás, el libro es una epopeya griega, compuesta de 15,693 versos y su trama radica en la cólera de Aquiles. Billy, por alguna razón, se emociona con la parte que dice "Narra los acontecimientos ocurridos durante 51 días en el décimo y último año de la guerra de Troya."

Después de un tedioso proceso para sacar una credencial de la biblioteca, Billy se permite llevarse el libro a casa, junto al cómic que le gustó a Freddy. 

Sin embargo, justo cuando se dispone a leerlo, sus maestros deciden no tener piedad con ellos y dejarles un montón de tarea para el fin de semana, por lo que Billy no tiene tiempo de siquiera comenzar a leer el primer verso del libro. 

La cosa continua así al rededor de 3 semanas, Billy no se había dado cuenta de que estaban en periodo de cierre de calificaciones, por lo que todos los hijos de los Vázquez estaban de aquí para allá haciendo proyectos, investigando en internet, armando maquetas, dibujando, escribiendo, estudiando y, en el caso de Freddy y Billy, quedándose hasta tarde para estudiar todo aquello que no habían entendido en esa sesión. 

Están cansados, irritados, atareados y cada uno siente que ya no puede más, por lo que al final de mes, cuando las calificaciones son enviadas por correo y se dan cuenta de que nadie ha suspendido nada, cada hijo cae en su cama como si nunca en la vida hubiera podido descansar. 

Freddy y Billy están orgullosos de si mismos por haber pasado una serie de exámenes difíciles con buenas calificaciones, por lo que después de un mes de estar desvelandose continuamente, se permiten comer algo ligero en el almuerzo y hecharse a dormir por el resto del día, con las luces apagadas y sus mochilas tiradas por algún lugar de la habitación que desconocen. 

Se levantan hasta el día siguiente, o al menos, Billy lo hace, se baja de las escaleras con cuidado y se cepilla los dientes, Freddy sigue dormido en su cama, así que se estira un poco y recoge las ropas que dejaron los dos en el suelo y deja las mochilas en su lugar.

Como casi siempre que se despierta antes que Freddy, cuando pasa al lado de su cama puede sentir que se aferran a su camisa, "impidiéndole" caminar.

— ¿Estas despierto Freeman? 

Billy no recibe una respuesta, si no un murmurró de cansancio, y Freddy no tiene que usar palabras para que Billy entienda lo que quiere, por lo que es fácil para él jalarlo de la camiseta y acostarlo a su lado en la cama. 

Desde la primera vez que durmieron en esa posición, le habían agarrado gusto y costumbre a hacerlo tantas veces como pudieran. 

Es decir, los dos ya tenían el hábito de dormir o descansar en la litera de abajo (o algunas veces en el sofá, cuando estaban solos) entrelazados completamente o simplemente apoyando su cuerpo en el otro para mayor comodidad.   
A ninguno de los dos le molestaba, es cálido, es cómodo y aunque a veces les diera algo de calor, generalmente era muy agradable; además, si Darla podía ir a acurrucarse con cualquiera de la familia cuando quisiera, ¿Por qué ellos no podrían hacerlo juntos? No era raro ni incómodo, ni nada por el estilo. 

La mayoría de las veces Freddy se quedará dormido por la manera en la que Billy acaricia su cabello, rascando levemente el cuero cabelludo y jugando con la curva de sus risos entre sus dedos. Otras tantas, Billy se sentirá tranquilo teniendo la respiración de Freddy prácticamente en su cuello, que es extrañamente pausada y relajante. 

Muchas veces dormirán, otras más se acostaran a leer o hacer los deberes juntos en cama, se acompañarán durante las pesadillas o simplemente se tomarán un descanso después de la comida, estando tan juntos como sea posible mientras cierran los ojos un rato sin la necesidad de dormir.

Por lo que justo ahora, Billy simplemente se aferra a Freddy por la espalda, mientras esté descansa en el cuello de su sudadera roja, negándose a despertar del todo mientras abraza a Billy. 

Se quedan así un rato, los dos a punto de volver a dormir, solamente impidiendoselo porque saben que han dormido más de lo que necesitan, y solo es por pereza que ahora mismo no quieren levantarse.

Además, si tienes la oportunidad de estar abrazado a tu "crush" todo el tiempo que quieras, ¿De verdad quisieras desperdiciarlo? Ellos por su parte, no lo harían por nada del mundo. 

Sin embargo, el tiempo no se recupera y no pueden permitirse perderlo todo solo para descansar de más. 

— Deberíamos desayunar. 

Freddy es quien dice eso, pese a que es el que menos se quiere mover de su lugar.

— Son cerca de las 6 de la mañana. 

Billy le responde con los ojos cerrados, apoyando su barbilla en el cabello de Freddy.  

— ¿Las 6 a.m? ¿Qué diablos hacemos despiertos un sábado a las 6 a.m? 

— Hemos estado durmiendo desde el día de ayer, creo que simplemente ya no podemos dormir más. 

— Ja, habla por ti Batson, porque estoy seguro de que yo podría volver a dormirme hasta mañana. 

— Tenemos tarea que hacer Freeman. 

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa hacer tu tarea temprano? 

— Desde que tengo un libro pendiente que no he podido leer en un mes y del cual ya me atrase en la fecha de entrega en la biblioteca.

— ¿No has leído aún ese libro? 

— Como lo haría, estábamos demasiado ocupados con tratar de cubrir todo lo que nos pedían.

— Opino que deberían prohibirles a los profesores dejar tanta tarea todos al mismo tiempo. 

— Opino igual que tú, es decir, ¿Por qué hacer eso en primer lugar? Ya hacemos tarea en clase, ponernos más solo hará que generemos estrés. 

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan inteligente? 

— Desde que tengo la sabiduría de un rey bíblico en mi ser.

Los dos se ríen un momento, antes de bostezar y estirarse. Billy es el primero en hablar

— De acuerdo, ¿Quién de los dos hace el desayuno? 

— Buen chiste, ambos sabemos que si me acerco a la cocina probablemente termine incendiandolo todo. 

— No lo creo. 

— Solo me halagas para que haga el desayuno, soy más listo que eso Batson. 

Billy no puede evitar reír ligeramente. 

— De acuerdo, rehaciendo mi pregunta, ¿Qué quieres desayunar? 

Ha comenzando a levantarse mientras dice eso y Freddy, aún negándose a moverse, solo le observa desde su lugar. 

— Sorpréndeme, Batson.

Hay algo en la manera en la que Freddy mira a Billy cuando dice eso, que hace que las mejillas de este se pongan ligeramente rojas y que tenga que salir casi corriendo de la habitación antes de que se diera cuenta. 

Baja las escaleras después de quedarse unos segundos contra la puerta para normalizar su respiración, trata de no hacer demasiado ruido porque es fin de semana y es practicamente imposible que cualquier Vazquez además de él y Freddy esté despierto a esas horas de la mañana, por lo que baja las escaleras evitando pisar ese escalón rechinante, que con el silencio que hacía seguramente se escucharía por toda la casa, y se dirige a la cocina con cautela. 

Decide hacer Waffles, es decir, ¿Quién no sabe hacer Waffles congelados? Solo tomas uno, lo pones en la waflera para que se caliente, lo sacas, le pones algo de mantequilla y miel de maple y listo.   
No es la gran cosa, pero es mejor que nada y por la manera en la ruge su estómago al verlos está seguro de que es mucho mejor que tener que esperar otro rato para comer algo más elaborado. 

Sube la comida de vuelta a su habitación junto con un par de vasos de leche, técnicamente tenían prohibido comer en las habitaciones, pero nadie realmente hacía caso a esa regla, más ahora que lo que menos querían era molestar con el ruido a alguien. 

Cuando Billy regresa, Freddy ya se ha quitado su pijama y se ha vestido normalmente, pero no es eso lo que le sorprende, si no el hecho de que tiene entre sus manos el libro que tanto ansiaba leer desde hacía semanas. 

La mirada confundida de Billy debió haber sido muy obvia, porque Freddy se apresura a explicarse. 

— Acabo de recordar que nos habían dejado leer este libro, bueno, no tengo idea de si a ti te lo dijeron, pero a mi clase si, la Ilíada de Homero, entonces, recordé que tú lo tenías y bueno... Solo quería pedirlo prestado, estaba a punto de decírtelo. 

Billy pronto quita la mirada de confusión de su rostro y deja los platos en el escritorio con una sonrisa ligera. 

—No te preocupes, no es como si fuera a enojarme, puedes leerlo. 

Freddy le sonríe de vuelta, la calma extendiéndose en su rostro cuando se da cuenta de que a Billy no le molesta que le preste su libro, aunque mientras comen, no puede estar tranquilo. Es decir, a él no le molesta, pero no puede dejar de pensar en lo ilusionado que sonaba Billy por leer ese libro, recuerda como lo estuvo buscando con entusiasmo en la biblioteca, ese brillo en sus ojos cuando le dijeron que podía llevárselo a casa y la frustración que invadía su rostro cada vez que, cuando tenía aunque sea 10 minutos de descanso, no podía detenerse a leer su libro porque enseguida tenía algo más que hacer. 

No podía evitar sentirse mal por tener que quitárselo y evitar que lo pudiera leer por aún más tiempo. 

Terminan de comer en silencio, más que nada porque Billy sabe que Freddy está pensando en algo y no desea preguntar exactamente en que, sabe que se lo dirá en algún momento, sin embargo, antes de que pueda levantarse para llevar los platos de vuelta al fregadero, Freddy por fin dice algo. 

— Eh... Billy, ¿Puedo decirte algo extraño? 

Billy levanta una ceja con confusión, pero asiente a la pregunta. 

— De acuerdo, mira, me... Siento un poco mal por lo de tu libro, es decir, tú llevas esperando un momento libre para poder leerlo y aunque yo lo necesito justo ahora, se que tú también quieres leerlo, por lo que, estaba pensando en que quizás... ¿Puedas leer para mi? Ya sabes, los dos en mi cama, y tu leyendo en voz alta. 

Lo dice casi demasiado rápido y aunque Billy se perdió en algunas palabras, es perfectamente capaz de entender el mensaje, por lo que sus mejillas no tardan en ponerse rojas de nuevo, la idea le fascina, pero no puede evitar sentirse algo avergonzado de imaginarselo. 

— Claro Freeman. 

Billy sonríe y esta vez es Freddy quien se sonroja, ya que no estaba del todo preparado por si el otro aceptaba su oferta. Los dos están entusiasmados, por lo que se olvidan de limpiar y directamente proceder a acomodarse en la cama. 

Su posición habitual de tener los cuerpos entrelazados no era muy eficiente si pensaban leer, ya que Billy tiende a sostener a Freddy por la espalda y hacer eso mientras sujeta un libro no era exactamente muy cómodo, por lo que tienen que pensar en algo que les funcione mejor. 

Billy tiene una idea, se recuesta en la cama de abajo y se asegura de que su espalda esté recta mientras adquiere la posición de medio sentado; se pone lo más cómodo posible y extiende los brazos, dándole a entender a Freddy que se recueste sobre él.

El chico de la muleta casi siente que se desmaya ante la idea de acostarse sobre Billy, era algo irreal y le fascinaba, pero también era realmente vergonzoso tener que hacerlo con aquella persona que te provocaba suspiros y sonrisas tontas cuando no te estaba viendo, sin embargo, no se queja y con cuidado, toma su lugar sobre Billy, recostandose de manera que su rostro queda sobre su estómago; pese a lo extraño que podía parecer, en realidad era algo agradable para los dos, por lo que después de unos minutos de tensión y silencio sus cuerpos ya están relajados y Billy puede permitirse leer para ambos. 

"Canta, oh diosa, la cólera del Pelida Aquiles;cólera funesta que causó infinitos males a losaqueos y precipitó al Hades muchas almas valerosas de héroes, a quienes hizo presa de perros y pasto de aves -cumplíase la voluntad deZeus- desde que se separaron disputando elAtrida, rey de hombres, y el divino Aquiles..." 

La voz de Billy es calmada, relajante y en cierto modo hasta bonita mientras está leyendo, las palabras son algo difíciles de entender pero una vez que se ponen en contexto y se concentran, son perfectamente capaces de entenderlo y de ubicarse en la historia. 

De inmediato, el libro los atrapa. 

Es complicado tener que leerlo, usa palabras raras que tienen que buscar en google, los versos a veces son realmente difíciles de leer y tienen que repetirlos unas tres o cuatro veces hasta que se ubican de nuevo, además de que se pierden constantemente en la historia y tienen que parar para que el otro le explique más o menos qué ocurre o para que entre los dos tratan de explicarlo con mejores palabras; pero aún con todo eso, a los dos les encanta la historia. 

El efecto es tal, que aunque el libro tiene casi 900 páginas, les toma solo 5 días leerlo completo. 

El primer día se quedaron tan absortos en la historia, que no se dieron cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que Mary estaba golpeando su puerta para decirles que vagaran a desayunar, cerca de las 9 de la mañana. 

Después de eso, ni siquiera tuvieron que hacer acuerdos, cada noche, Billy baja a la litera de abajo y lee página tras página en voz alta hasta que ambos caen dormidos en la misma posición; y no solo allí, durante sus viajes en autobús de ida y vuelta se sientan lo más juntos posible, con las rodillas y los codos rozandose mientras Billy lee para Freddy en voz baja, lo mismo en sus almuerzos y lo mismo en las horas libres de ambos que de casualidad coinciden, donde se escapaban a la biblioteca a sentarse en esa misma mesa apartada. Se niegan a leer sin el otro, por lo que Billy no lee entre clases y Freddy siempre espera escuchar su voz en cada capítulo. 

¿Como un libro tan complicado e impredecible puede obsercionarlos tanto? No tienen la más mínima idea, pero los ha atrapado y no pueden esperar cada vez que tienen oportunidad de leerlo. 

Igualmente, el libro les trae más ventajas que la de solo estar prácticamente pegados al otro cuando leen, a Freddy por ejemplo, le gusta escuchar la voz de Billy leyendo para él, es pausada y lenta, va al ritmo justo para que sea capaz de entenderla, es delicada y melodiosa la mayoría de las veces, con un tono de emoción ligero y la dulzura emanando de cada palabra que dice, además de que las veces que se atora para leer son increíblemente adorables; por contraparte, para Billy es un deleite ver las expresiones que Freddy hace cada que le lee, la mayoría de las veces cuando están acostados Freddy tiene los ojos cerrados, pero cuando no, reacciona y hace gestos conforme a la historia, si alguna parte le molesta frunció el ceño, si le emociona tendrá los ojos atentos, si le conmueve brillaran y si es triste sus labios se curvaran en una mueca, es tan lindo que Billy tiene que hacer enormes esfuerzos para concentrarse en el libro y no en Freddy. 

El día que lo terminan, acostados en la litera de abajo como de costumbre, después de que cierran la tapa del libro tienen que tomarse un momento para pensar en todo lo que ya han leído. 

Freddy es el primero en hablar. 

— Wow. 

— Creo que necesito más tiempo para terminar de procesar esto. 

— No es decir, es la primera vez que termino un libro entero. Billy, acabamos de terminar de leer algo de 884 páginas. 

— Técnicamente yo lo leí, tu solo me escuchaste. 

— No me quites la ilusión, ¿Si? Suficiente tengo con la muerte de Patroclo. 

— Lo sé, fue verdaderamente triste, realmente no merecía morir. 

— Aún me sorprende cómo reaccionó Aquiles. 

— Mataron a alguien muy importante para él, es como el Jason de Batman, muere injustamente y Aquiles lo único que quiere es vengarse de Héctor por arrebatarle lo que más quería. 

— No menciones lo de Jason por favor, que todavía no lo supero, pero sí, tengo claro que Aquiles amaba con su ser a Patroclo. 

— Claro, era su primo y su compañero desde que empezaron a entrenar, yo estaría igual de triste y molesto si alguien te hiciera algo. 

Freddy se detiene un segundo, levantando una ceja ante lo que acaba de decir Billy. 

— ¿En serio? 

— Freeman, eres mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, si alguien llegara a ponerte un dedo encima con malas intenciones le destrozaría la cara de un golpe; claro que, haría lo mismo con los demás, pero creo que reaccionaría peor si te lo hicieran a tí. 

— De acuerdo, esto se está poniendo muy sentimental, harás que llore. 

— ¿Quieres sentimentalismo? Siempre puedo decirte que "¿Quieres ser el Patroclo de mi Aquiles?" en lugar del Robin de mi Batman. 

— Eso es más romántico Billy, se que me quieres, pero no digas eso.  

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? 

— Que Aquiles casi destroza toda Troya por Patroclo, se que no destrozarias Filadelfia por mi.

— No, pero eso es porque hay personas inocentes viviendo aquí, puedes tener por seguro que igual querría venganza. 

— Sí, pero no sería lo mismo, las intenciones de Aquiles eran por pasión, los dos sabemos que Patroclo no era solo su compañero, para haber tenido el coraje de matar tan despiadadamente a Héctor, él tuvo que a amar a Patroclo que una manera muy pasional, románticamente hablando. 

— ¿Quién dice que yo no lo haría por las mismas intenciones? 

En ese momento Freddy puede sentir que un bloque de hierro de unos 500 kilos le acaba de caer encima, está atónito por las palabras de Billy, por que a menos de que hubiera malentendido sus palabras, prácticamente acaba de decir que lo amaba.  

Se enderezó, separándose de Billy para mirarlo a los ojos, mientras él está preocupado, nervioso, confundido y asombrado, Billy está completamente normal, a excepción de la pequeña sonrisa coqueta que tiene en el rostro. 

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? 

— Sí. 

— ¿De verdad? 

— Freddy, soy perfectamente consciente de que acabo de decirte que te amo como Aquiles amaba a Patroclo. 

Lo dice con una seriedad tan abrumadora que las mejillas de Freddy se ponen rojas al punto de que este siente que realmente se ha transformado en un tomate, tiene que confirmar lo que acaba de decir. 

— Amor fraternal. 

Billy niega con la cabeza. 

— Romanticamente. 

Entonces, Freddy simplemente deja de funcionar. 

Billy acaba de decir que lo amaba, luego de casi medio año de que él estuviera enamorado de Batson esté acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos por él, porque aunque no lo hubiera dicho realmente, estaba más que entendido por las dos partes que lo que quiso decir Billy fue un "te amo" muy codificado.  

Sin embargo, luego de un par de respiraciones, la inseguridad de Freddy hace que vuelva a preguntar. 

— ¿Estás jugando conmigo? 

La expresión de molestia en la cara de Billy le deja claro que acaba de meter la pata, pero antes incluso de que pueda decir algo más, tiene a Billy sobre él mientras le besa con ternura. 

Es un beso simple, el primero de ambos, por lo que es un poco torpe y apresurado, solo dejan sus labios juntos durante unos segundos antes de separarse y mirarse a los ojos, ambos tienen el rostro extremadamente rojo y sienten que en cualquier segundo van a desmayarse. 

Segundos después, se están riendo por lo torpes que son y por lo que acaban de hacer, tan apresurado y nervioso. Freddy solo puede sonreírle mientras dice: 

— Bueno, ahora que has hecho eso podemos confirmar que el coraje y la determinación de Aquiles traspasan hacía tí tal como lo hacen los poderes de Zeus. Si no, no se me ocurre cómo hubieras podido hacer eso sin ser Shazam. 

Billy se ríe también y después, los dos se acercan de nuevo y vuelven a besarse, está vez, atreviéndose a mover sus labios juntos como lo hacen los personajes de esas películas románticas que ven con Mary.

El segundo beso es mejor que el primero y el tercero mejor que esos dos, el cuarto es mejor que esos tres juntos, y así sucesivamente hasta que se les acaba el aliento.

Cuando se separan, Billy está sosteniendo la cintura de Freddy y juntando sus frentes, mientras que el chico tiene sus manos aferradas a sus hombros, los dos con sonrisas satisfechas. 

Freddy suelta un ligero "Sí" y ante la mirada de confusión de Billy se ríe ligeramente, antes de dejar un pico en sus labios y sostener su cara para mirarle. 

— Si quiero ser el Patroclo de tu Aquiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letra 5 de 6. 
> 
> Y ¡Wow! Acabo de escribir casi 5100 palabras. 
> 
> Lo siento, no se que paso que me extendí tanto, pero, teniendo en cuanta de que este es el penúltimo capítulo y que a ustedes les gusta que sea largo, creo que ha sido una buena decisión, jejeje.
> 
> No puedo creer que el próximo ya sea el último One Shot que escribo de este par :( 
> 
> Aunque claro, una siempre puede hacer más, jajaja, se recibe el apoyo necesario.
> 
> Quien sabe, capaz me animo a escribir más por todo el apoyo que le dan a este, gracias por todo. 
> 
> Bye bye~
> 
> P.D: Son las 3:30 de la mañana en mi país y estoy cansada, así que perdón si se me fue algún error ortográfico en las revisiones :3


	6. La velocidad de Mercurio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy comienza a evitar a Freddy por alguna razón, Freddy se preocupa por esto y luego de un día de mierda donde después de que Billy se marchará a un campamento y alguien lo golpeara, se enferma. 
> 
> ¿Qué hará él, solo, enfermo y con Billy a Kilómetros suyos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercurio: Hijo de Zeus (otro más) y Maya, una titánide (como se le dice a las Titanes hembra) hija de Atlas. Maya estaba muy preocupada de ser el próximo blanco de Hera, ya que el ser amante de Zeus y esperar un hijo de él dificulta las cosa asi que se ocultó en el monte Cilene para tener a su crío, y del cansancio se echó a dormir, pariendo a Mercurio entre sueños.
> 
> El dios es llamado Mercurio por los romanos y Hermes por los griegos, era dios de innumerables cosas, entre ellas de los ladrones, el comercio, el deporte, los viajeros, el ingenio, los bromistas, etc etc; pero sobre todo, se decía de él como un dios con una gran astucia y agilidad, se le atribuye ser el dios de los ladrones debido a que robó las flechas de Apolo, el tridente de Neptuno, y el sable de Marte. Esta deidad era traviesa, sin embargo tenía a su cargo tareas como conducir las almas al infierno, y traerlas de vuelta al mundo cuando volvían para habitar otros cuerpos. 
> 
> Se le atribuye el invento de la lira, que fabricó con el caparazón de una tortuga que encontró fuera del refugio de su madre en una de sus tantas salidas, porque sí, Mercurio esperaba a que su madre durmiera para ir a conocer el mundo, haciendo travesuras de vez en cuando.
> 
> Una de ellas, la que más hace mención a su habilidad de correr veloz como el rayo, es el robo del ganado de Apolo. Una noche, el dios caminaba por allí de los campos del sol del olimpo cuando vió 50 de las mejores vacas que jamás había visto, grandes animales de jugosa carne, no pudiendo resistirse, se llevó a todas ellas en una sola noche, comiéndose 2 de las 50 vacas y guardando el resto para después en una cueva lejana. Al amanecer, Apolo da su recorrido matinal y se da cuenta de que lo único que hay en su prado son las huellas de su fino y precioso ganado, por lo que va con Bato, un granjero que vivía por allí y el cual, aparentemente, sufría de insomnio y de la incapacidad de mentir, porque al ser el único testigo del robo no tardó mucho en revelarle la verdad a Apolo. Molesto, este va a ver a Maya para decirle lo que ha ocurrido, pero como buena madre, ella defiende a su hijo afirmando que Mercurio pasó toda la noche durmiendo tranquilo en su regazo, Apolo sin creerlo, tomó a Mercurio y lo presentó ante su padre Zeus, viéndose atrapado, el dios no pudo seguir ocultando la verdad y confesó su crimen; Zeus le pide que devuelva el ganado, pero cuando Mercurio dice que solo tiene 48 de las 50 vacas, Apolo se enfurece y dicta que sea enviado al tártaro (con permiso de Zeus obviamente) una vez le haya dicho donde están sus vacunos; Mercurio confiesa y por la pena de ser enviado el tártaro, empieza a tocar su lira, Apolo, siendo dios de la música, se queda maravillado ante el instrumento, Mercurio solo le dice que es una lira que fabricó con algunos hilos y el caparazón de una tortuga cualquiera, Apolo decide perdonar el castigo de Mercurio (no del todo, por algo guía las almas al infierno) a cambio de que este le diga como hacer el instrumento y aprender a tocarlo, dejándole también las 48 vacas sobrantes. 
> 
> Cuando Billy se transforma en Shazam, adquiere la velocidad que la permitió a Mercurio robar todo el ganado de Apolo en una sola noche. 
> 
> Ligera advertencia: En este capítulo se habla sobre masturbación y sexo entre menores, se recomienda discreción.

Así como ambos habían adquirido el hábito de dormir juntos tantas veces como les fuera posible, Billy había tomado el hábito de besar a Freddy en cada oportunidad que se le presentara. 

Todo el tiempo, y en todas partes. 

Besos en los labios al irse a dormir y al despertar, en la mejilla cuando se despedían para ir a clase y cuando le volvía a ver después de un día de escuela, otros tantos en la frente cuando se acurrucaban juntos; a veces en la nuca, llegaba por detrás cuando Freddy estaba leyendo o estudiando y dejaba un beso en donde terminaban sus rizos; más en la nariz, cuando estornudaba o cuando tenía que ser un beso particularmente rápido; que decir de los que le daba en el cabello, a veces cuando iban en el autobús, cuidando de que nadie los viera, o cuando se apoyaban hombro con hombro para leer, Billy aprovechándose de que era algunos centímetros más alto que Freddy. 

Otros más atrevidos, que eran en su cuello o en sus hombros... 

Esos eran escasos, Billy se los reservaba y trataba de hacerlos lo menos posible porque sabía lo nervioso que ponía a Freddy recibir ese tipo de besos. Pero ¿Cómo resistirse a esa piel blanca que se asomaba en las camisetas sin manga? O cuando estiraba el cuello de su camisa, Billy tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no lanzarse encima de él y morder con fuerza las clavículas, dejando marca de que el chico de cabellos rizos le pertenecía. 

Lo de los besos en el cuello no tenía realmente como explicarlo, solo que, una vez que estaban los dos juntos leyendo un libro, apoyados como de costumbre, a Billy simplemente le nació la idea de dejar la historia de lado y bajar el rostro para besar a Freddy en los labios. Tenía permiso de hacerlo, así que no se medía demasiado en cuando o donde lo hacía, Freddy, acostumbrado, simplemente le devolvió el beso con delicadeza, sin embargo Billy no estuvo conforme con algo simple como en todas las veces anteriores, si no que siguió un buen rato, al menos hasta que respirar por la nariz se les hizo un tanto difícil, al separarse, algo le impulsó a besar las mejillas de Freddy repetidas veces; este, jadeando por aire, apenas podía hacer otra cosa que poner sus manos en los hombros de Billy y recibir los besos, no es que se quejara, no al menos, hasta que Billy tuvo la idea de besar su cuello con cuidado, apenas rozando los labios con la piel y dejando el cosquilleo de su respiración, aunque no fue hasta que dió un beso sonoro y Freddy le respondió con un gemido, que los dos tuvieron que parar. Muertos de vergüenza, solo atinaron a cubrirse el rostro con las manos y separarse para "tomar la siesta de la tarde", sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. 

Sin embargo, la situación estuvo molestando a sus cabezas y sus instintos por lo menos durante una semana. Del lado de Billy, el sonido que había hecho Freddy no salía de su cabeza y solo podía pensar en lo mucho que quería volver a escucharlo; y por parte de Freddy, no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se había sentido tener a un Billy enérgico y "cariñoso" casi sobre él, moviendolo y tratandolo a su antojo.

Ninguno de los dos lo había mencionado y parecía que el asunto no iba a ir a mayores, seguían compartiendo besos inocentes de vez en cuando, pero luego de unas cuantas semanas Freddy se había dado cuenta de que definitivamente algo había pasado.

Porque Billy había dejado de besarlo. 

En realidad, tenía al menos dos semanas evitandolo, pero nada había sido lo suficientemente notorio para que se diera cuenta, al menos, no hasta hoy, donde prácticamente ni le dirigió la mirada. 

No tenía idea de lo que pasó, pero pronto se dió cuenta de que ese día en particular Billy había hecho todo lo posible para no tener que hablarle.

Se sentó con Mary en el autobús, cambió su lugar en la mesa, en el auto se sentó al frente, cuando estuvieron en su habitación pasó un gran rato en el escritorio haciendo tarea y luego en su parte de la litera viendo vídeos, siempre con los audífonos puestos. Ni que decir de cómo reaccionó Freddy cuando se había enterado de que la clase de Billy tenía una excursión de tres semanas a la que él obligatoriamente tenía que ir y de la cual ni siquiera le había hablado, agregando el hecho de que se iba al día siguiente por la mañana. 

Se fué sin dirigirle la mirada a Freddy, tampoco la palabra y mucho menos algún beso.

No había tenido tiempo para reclamarle o siquiera para preguntar si algo había pasado para que le estuviera ignorado antes de irse.

Estaba realmente preocupado, ¿Había hecho algo? ¿Le había molestado el comentario sobre Aquaman? ¿Quizás le había oído decir que no le había gustado el sándwich que le preparó la última vez? ¿Acaso había hablado con alguien que Billy no quería cerca de él? 

Tantos pensamientos y tantas preguntas corrían por su mente que, obviamente, no vió el escalón que estaba pisando. ¿Lo peor? Sus Bullys habituales habían decidido que ese era un buen momento para molerlo a patadas. ¿Peor aún? Billy no había estado cerca para defenderlo, ¿Algo peor? Llegando a casa comieron pescado ¿Todavía peor? Le había dado salmonelosis.

Sí, después de un día entero sin Billy en el que le habían dejado las cosquillas adoloridas, un ojo morado por los golpes y de haber cenado algo que proviniera del mar, despertó al día siguiente con una fiebre que perforaba su cabeza cual taladro y con vómitos que parecían sacar una parte de su estómago cada vez que regurgitaba. 

Tenía frío todo el tiempo, su pierna mala no dejaba de molestarle con dolores, su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar y no quería moverse de su lugar ni para ir al baño a pesar de tener que hacerlo casi cada 5 segundos. Si algo podía empeorar su racha era el hecho de que habían tenido que llevarlo al doctor a pesar de todo el dolor que tenía, le tuvieron que extraer sangre para averiguar que tenía, y luego de dos días de sufrimiento eterno, le habían diagnosticado salmonelosis. 

Resultaba que, probablemente, el pescado que había comido Freddy estaba contaminado y por tanto, el virus se había instalado en su sistema. El tratamiento no era lo mejor, pero tampoco podía quedarse enfermo de por vida, así que tuvo que aceptar esas 4 inyecciones, mientras tomaba tanta agua que podía jugar que su sangre se hacía más líquida. 

Lo único bueno de todo el asunto, era que tenía derecho de faltar a la escuela, principalmente por el agotamiento físico y los dolores, pero también por el hecho de que, al estar "contaminado" por bacterias, no podía tocar ninguna bandeja o cubierto del colegio porque terminaría enfermando a alguien más o causando una epidemia.

En casa era lo mismo, nadie de la familia podía beber del mismo vaso o comer del mismo plato que hubiera usado Freddy, así que tenían especial cuidado en notar muy bien que cubiertos utilizaba; la enfermedad no era contagiosa por proximidad o por contacto, pero sí a través de alimentos y objetos contaminados que tuvieran contacto con la boca, por lo que tenían que etiquetar todo aquello que usará al menos por un tiempo.

El faltar a la escuela fue divertido los primeros días, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no había nada positivo en el asunto. 

Sus hermanos estaban con él todo el tiempo que podían, tratando de animarlo, al principio había funcionado, pero llegó un punto en el que no los quería cerca, no porque estuviera molesto, si no porque estaba triste y no deseaba contagiarlos por algún descuido. Se sentía como un virus mortal que nadie debía tocar, si por el simple hecho de ser discapacitado la gente ya le hacía menos, estando enfermo era todavía peor, sin poder salir de casa por los dolores y teniendo que cuidar lo que comía, mientras se quedaba en cama por el cansancio permanente de sus extremidades y el dolor de cabeza que se intensificaba en momentos como esos, no podía dejar de pensar en Billy. 

Lo extrañaba, verdaderamente lo extrañaba, no solo por el hecho de que estaba enfermo y deseara que estuviera allí para poder abrazarlo y sentirse mejor, si no porque quería hablar con él, preguntarle qué había pasado, si había hecho algo mal, el porque no había mencionado nada de la excursión, porque se había ido sin despedirse o porque habían dejado los besos atrás. 

Se sentía solo y con frío, estaba confundido, triste, preocupado y en cierto grado molesto con su enfermedad y su maldita pierna. 

Se sentía idéntico a aquella vez en la que discutió con Billy a la vista de todos y delante de la televisión por cable. 

Entonces, solo pudo atinar a dormir. Era de noche y en realidad no podía, los pensamientos le estaban atormentando, además de que tenía la sensación de que iba a tener pesadillas, pero eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, estaba lloviendo y hacía frío, sin mencionar el hecho de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, estando tan enfermo, Freddy no quería levantarse de la cama, a menos que fuera por sus constantes idas al baño, otra cosa que odiaba. 

Cerró los ojos y para su sorpresa, se durmió rápidamente, el sonido de la lluvia cayendo le daba calma, no había rayos o truenos, solo la constante mediodía de las gotas tocando el suelo, que de alguna forma sanaba su alma.

Sin embargo su calma fue repentinamente apagada por el sonido de una rafaga de viento atravesando su ventana y pasando justo al lado de su oído. Murmuró quejidos y se negó a levantarse para cerrar la ventana, enterrando su cara en su almohada y envolviendose en las sabanas.

— ¿Vas a ignorarme Freeman? 

Eso hizo que se levantará de inmediato. 

Ante él, la figura de un mojado pero sonriente Shazam se mostraba. 

Pronto fue dicho el nombre del héroe y el resonar de un rayo se escuchó por toda la habitación. Está vez era Billy quien le sonreía, todavía empapado.

— ¿Billy? 

Freddy alzó una ceja, quitándose de encima las sábanas para poder sentarse. 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no estabas en un viaje escolar? ¡Estás empapado! Voy por una toalla. 

Se levantó tratando de ignorar el dolor de su estómago y su cabeza, dispuesto a tomar su muleta y caminar por una toalla, aún si eso le dolía mucho más que estar acostado. 

— Wow, wow, Freddy, no te levantes, yo voy por ella hombre, no tienes que levantarte.

Freddy se alivió de que Billy dijera eso, por lo que volvió a su lugar en cama y solo espero a que él otro fuera por la toalla. Cuando regresó secándose el cabello, se sentó a su lado y los dos guardaron silencio. 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La pregunta de Freddy pareció avergonzar a Billy, porque aún en la oscuridad pudo notar que sus mejillas se ponían un poco rojas. 

— Mamá me llamó y me dijo que estabas enfermo... 

Freddy no respondió, solo alzo una ceja como si esa no fuera respuesta suficiente. 

— También me dijo que estabas triste y que habías sacado a todos de tu habitación.

— ¿Volviste porque sabías que estaba enfermo y me sentía solo? 

Billy se sonrojó más, volteando su cabeza hacía otro lado, lo que para Freddy significó una confirmación que hacía que sus mejillas estuvieran igual de rojas y que tuviera que mirar a otro lado por la pena. Ninguno de los dos supo qué decir por un largo rato y se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos; luego tomaron el aire que necesitaban para poder hablar con el otro y los dos voltearon para hablar. 

— Yo...  
— Yo...

— Jajaja, habla tú.  
— Jajaja, habla tú.

— No, habla tú.  
— No, habla tú.

— De acuerdo, yo hablaré.   
— De acuerdo, yo hablaré. 

Los dos se vieron a la cara por unos segundos y no pudieron evitar estallar en risas. Freddy hablo primero luego de unos segundos.

— Lo siento Billy, habla tu primero. 

— De acuerdo. Freddy, mira, sé que... — Se rascó la nuca y desvió la mirada, nervioso otra vez — Sé que te he estado ignorando últimamente y lo lamentó, no podía estar tranquilo a tu lado, pero cuando mamá me dijo que estabas enfermo no pude evitar correr enseguida hacía acá, es decir, sabía que estaba lloviendo y que probablemente estabas enojado conmigo por haberte evitado todo este tiempo pero maldita sea tengo los poderes de Shazam y ¡No podía dejar de pensar que quizás era eso lo que te había hecho estar triste! Y obviamente no podía permitirlo, menos si estas enfermo, y aunque me de vergüenza admitir que me aleje de ti por el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en el gemido que dejaste salir esa vez que te bese el cuello y porque de que alguna forma comencé a notar que tienes una piel tan bonita y blanca que solo me hace querer morderla, y porque comencé a tener pensamientos muy sucios acerca de ti y a excitarme en medio de una clase aburrida de historia donde no podía dejar de pensar en que quiero seguir tocándote y besandote por todas partes, sin mencionar los sueños húmedos que tenía contigo y me obligaban a levantarme más temprano para masturbarme pensando en tí, o el hecho de que comencé a tener ereccio...

Freddy tuvo que taparle la boca a Billy con la manta, se negaba a verlo después de que dijera todo eso, pero sabía dos cosas con certeza, una era el hecho de que no podía tocar sus labios con la mano y la otra era que si no lo callaba probablemente hubiera seguido hablando sobre cosas vergonzosas por un largo rato.

Solo así Billy fue consciente de todo lo que acaba de decir y su sonrojo creció tanto que parecía que se había quemado por el sol, rojo cual tomate no pudo hacer otra cosa que voltear la mirada y tomar la sábana entre sus dientes para morderla.

De nuevo, se quedaron callados durante un largo rato, está vez sin poder mirarse a la cara.

—Bueno...

Freddy es el primero en hablar, todavía sin mirar a Billy pese a que puede sentir la mirada casi penetrante de este sobre él.

— No es como si yo... No tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos sobre ti, es decir me gustas después de todo y eres terriblemente atractivo, ¡¿Cómo no pensar en cómo quiero que me hagas gemir de nuevo?! Solo digo, no eres el único que se masturba pensando en su pareja.

En la última frase, no puede evitar quererte mirar a los ojos de Billy y cuando la hace, por alguna razón los dos tienen que soltar fuertes carcajadas, estaba vergonzosos y se sienten unos ridículos y cursis pervertidos, pero no sé sienten mal, después de ser sinceros entre ellos y darse cuánta de que piensan igual, no pueden hacer otra cosa más que reírse hasta que se les acaba el aire y juntar sus frentes después, ambos soltando un suspiro y manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

— Somos unos idiotas Billy.

— Lo sé, lamento haberte evitado.

— No tienes que disculparte, probablemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Se quedan en silencio unos minutos, antes de que Freddy se aparte y le de un leve empujón a Billy para apartarlo de él.

— ¡Eso no quita el hecho de que este molesto contigo por haberte escapado de tu excursión en medio de la noche y mientras está lloviendo!

Billy parecía casi ofendido.

— ¡Lo hice para venir a verte!

— ¡Los poderes de Shazam son para ayudar a la gente! No para que salgas corriendo media ciudad porque estoy enfermo, no voy a morir Batson.

— ¡Eres mi novio! Claro que voy a correr media ciudad para venir a verte. Tengo a Shazam, voy a estar bien.

— No digas "novio" sabes que todavía me da pena.

— Freeman, acabamos de admitir que nos tocamos pensando en el otro ¿Y me dices que te da vergüenza admitir que eres mi novio?

— No dije que me diera vergüenza admitir eso, es más, de ser posible le dejaría en claro a todo tu séquito de seguidoras que eres mío; dije que me da vergüenza la palabra "novio".

— No quieres que te diga así, pero quieres ser reconocido como tal.

—Exacto.

— ¿Entonces que? ¿Tengo que empezar a usar sudaderas que tengan escrito atrás "Propiedad de Freddy Freeman, no es mi novio pero si me tocas te pateara el trasero"?

— No es mala idea.

La risa de Billy es tan dulce que Freddy se siente sonrojar de nuevo.

— No voy a hacerlo.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! Estoy cansado de que todas esas niñas te coman con la mirada en clase de gimnasia sin que pueda hacer algo al respecto.

— Claro que puedes, te amo Freddy, pero no voy a hacer eso.

— Bueno, entonces tendré que conformarme con que te escapes cada noche para venir a verme, ¿Sabes cómo he sufrido sin que me cuides? Si no usas ese estampado al menos usa a Shazam para ver a tu novio.

— Acabas de decirlo, joder, haré todo lo que quieras, ven acá.

Billy lo acerca a un abrazo y aunque quiere besarlo, Freddy pone la manta en medio de sus labios y se lo impide.

— No puedes besarme, te voy a contagiar.

— ¿Y eso que?

— No quiero que te dé salmonella.

— ¿A quien le importa? Quiero comerte a besos.

— Eso suena interesante, pero no hoy, de verdad no quiero enfermarte, no quiero que pases por esto, es horrible.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará para que te cures?

— No lo sé, llegó 3 de las 4 inyecciones, así que tal vez sea pronto, todavía me siento mal, pero seguro que después de la última me mejórare pronto.

Billy se acercó al odio de Freddy, susurrando en el lugar.

— Me muero por hacerte algo cuando estés curado.

— ¿Algo como que?

— ¿De verdad me haras hablar sobre mis ganas de follarte, Freeman?

— Dios eres tan directo. No Billy, no vamos a hablar de sexo ahora.

— De verdad quiero hacerlo contigo.

— Lo sé y yo también, pero ya lo haremos un día, te lo prometo.

— ¿Enserio?

— Enserio, por ahora, ¿Quieres dejar de poner tu aliento en mi oreja? Puede que sea erótico, pero tu aliento está helado y me muero de frío.

— Lo lamento.

— No te disculpes, venga, hay que dormir, tienes que levantarte temprano mañana y volver a tu viaje.

Billy obedece con facilidad y se deja arrastrar a la cama con Freddy. Los dos se abrazan como hace tiempo no lo hacían y les cuesta creer que han sido solo dos semanas desde la última vez que lo hicieron porque cuando vuelven a sentir los brazos del otro alrededor suyo se siente como si hubieran pasado años.

Freddy está feliz de por fin sentir calor en una noche, no solo porque eso era signo de mejoría si no porque era Billy, su tonto, asustadizo y al parecer pervertido novio, quién se lo proporcionaba.

Esa noche, los dos se duermen en paz luego de agradecer a Mercurio por brindarle a Billy su super velocidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letra 6... De 6.
> 
> ¡¡Por dios!! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?Madre mía, siento que hubieran pasado 10 años desde que publique algo.
> 
> ¿Pueden creer que es el último capítulo? :'v esto avanzó tan rápido y me quedé con tantas ganas de contar cosas sobre estos dos que me da hasta tristeza...


End file.
